Something For ya
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: Okay once i posted this by accident at the top of one of my other stories since i removed it and am posting it seprately i don't own fairy tail or it's characters


Erza are you sure about this?" Maka asked erza nodded and rubbed Makas stomach up and down "you'll be fine" erza grabbed herself and shoved into Maka who screamed at the shock of having her virginity taken erza didn't move but bent to kiss her "just feel it, okay" erza started to move slowly but Maka shouted and she stopped "Maka I'm goanna move it'll feel better I promise" Maka nodded and erza started moving there was a horrible period of pain and discomfort then Maka felt something good her voice rang out sweet and laced with pleasure erza put both of Makas legs on her shoulder and leaned forward Maka's voice spiked from the increased depth and erzas movements became erratic "erza are you about to…" Maka felt something hot blast into her stomach and erza lost her erection she pulled out and took deep breaths Maka frowned "jerk I didn't get to cum yet" "I can go again just get em back up" Maka groaned and erza straddled her torso putting her limp cock between Makas boobs and squeezed them around it Maka moaned and erza got hard fast Maka reached around and stuck her fingers into erza and she jumped with a squeal of delight which caused her solider to stand painfully stiff Maka put a hand on it and felt I throb erza moved off to the side and first turned Maka on her side then lay behind her erza took her top leg and lifted it "you ready Maka?" "Y-yeah just be gen-" erza thrust in without mercy "that's not gentle!" erzas eyes turned red and her fangs sank out a little she licked from Makas shoulder up to her jaw and left a hicky on her neck and reached with her hand towards Makas boobs Maka moaned her breathing hitched whenever erza struck a spot especially deep until she felt waves of pleasure explode all over erza licked up her spine causing her to arch it when Maka stopped screaming erza nibbled on her neck and bit down harder than before Maka gasped and erza started moving again this time squeezing Makas side and using her other hand to stroke Makas clit, erza let go of her neck and licked around the mark it healed and she moved to lick the outside of Makas ear Makas hips bucked forward from the force of erzas and she screamed erza felt her clench down and just couldn't take it she screamed too and blew her load erza dropped her leg and pulled out Maka propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her stomach "erza you tired?" "Nope are you?" "…No" erza laughed and pulled Maka into a sitting position and ghosted her fangs over her neck "you're not tired?" "n-no" "not even, a little?" "I said no" "are you afraid?" "Why would you say that?" "Because I can hear your heartbeat Maka, and, it's, fast" "I said I wasn't afraid!" Maka reached in between them and erza paled "now who's afraid?" erza threw her head back and covered her mouth Maka pumped her shaft harder "come on erza don't hold back" "stop I'm too sensitive I just…!" erza screamed and white stuff splattered Makas face and stomach erzas eyes were red and she was still slightly stiff Maka smiled and leaned down coming face first to it Maka put her hair behind her ear and licked the tip erza cried out and grabbed Makas head "what are you doing?" "Oh sorry I didn't think vampires tired out that quickly" "it's not that it's…Dirty" "so boob jobs are okay but this. Is dirty?" "y-yeah" "I like the vampire you better she's not a baby" "I'm not a baby I have something called morals" "you're so gentle with me it's nice but sometimes…" erza shoved Makas head down onto her Makas eyes widened and erza bucked her hips forward Maka opened her throat and erza pushed her head down all the way to the base of it and back up she pulled Makas head up to give her a chance to breathe "now that's rough" Maka breathed erza closed her eyes and pushed Makas head back down she leaned back and only used one hand to control Makas head the other propping herself up she tilted her head back and growled erza let out a gurgled moan and pushed Makas head all the way down then released it all Maka crinkled her nose at the bitter taste but swallowed it all she gripped around the shaft and sucked erza twitched and a little more came out erza groaned and fell flat on her back "best feeling ever considering this is fake" "it looks real" "I know what it looks like but I can take it off anytime I want" "let's have a little more fun first" "if you want" "I'll suck it again" "really?" "But you gotta do something for me first" Maka lay down on the bed and her face turned red "eat me ouwwww!" erza licked her clit and stuck her tong inside Maka wiggled and arched her back gripping the sheets as tight as she could and then went limp "never had that done before" Maka breathed "was it good?" erza asked Maka nodded out of breath "really good now I'll pay you back" "actually I want something different" "what is it?" Erza grinned and scooted closer Maka propped herself up and erza kissed her before shoving into her ass hole Maka screamed into the kiss and melted falling back down to the bed erza lay on top and kissed her again this time deeper Maka enveloped herself in the feeling of it when she finally came up for air pleasure was exploding all over her body and she was clenching down on erzas member with her ass Maka tilted her head back and erza took it as a chance to attack her neck she licked from her chin the valley between her boobs and bit her collar bone ghosting over everything with her fangs and sat back Maka pushed erza onto her back "take off the penis and give it to me" "what are you goanna do?" "You got to play with it now it's my turn how do I take it off" " just like pull it off but be careful theirs like something in me I think that basically I can feel everything so don't.." Maka gripped the shaft tightly and tugged erza flinched and it came off "holy shit did that hurt?" "Nope" erza groaned Maka put it on "don't worry you won't feel it in a while" Maka touched the tip to erza crotch and pushed in slowly "Maka did you make it bigger?" "You can do that?!" Maka noticed the pained look on erzas face and noticed it was a lot bigger than before "I have no idea how to make it smaller again" "just keep moving we'll call it payback" Maka grinned and pushed all the way in one quick move erza gripped the sheets her she screamed so loud her voice cracked Maka felt her walls clench down on her hard and it took all her resolve to keep from exploding erza was breathing hard "oh my god that was probably the hardest orgasm of your life" "I feel like I just got cluster fucked by ogres" "well prepare yourself" "wait Maka…!" Maka pulled out and pounded into her erza gripped the pillow behind her and moaned Maka leaned down and kissed her before exploding erza gripped the pillow behind her even tighter if that was possible and went limp Maka pulled out and realized exactly how big the dildo was "holy crap erza you know how to take it like a slut" "I have no regrets" "well I love the feeling of your insides especially when you have super orgasms and squeeze me like your about to fall off the planet" erza smiled softly she was just trying to regain her breath Maka smiled and pulled her to sit up Maka hugged her and kissed erzas neck softly and licked up to her jaw "erza are you ready to go again?" "Y-yeah" Maka reached between them erza stood on her knees and Maka positioned herself "erza sit down" "I'm contemplating wither I want that again or not" "screw that" Maka put her hands on erzas hips and pulled her down erzas face paled and her back arched involuntarily Maka could see a bump about 2/3's of the way down her stomach Maka lifted her up slightly and the bump moved too erza screamed "Maka let me up! Let me up its too deep!" "Erza just relax" "it's in my stomach!" "Doesn't it feel good?" "Maka let me up!" "Just hold still for a bit" "I should have made it smaller when I get this back I'm going to…" Maka pulled erza up and the hammered her back down erza shouted and her breathing hitched almost at the same time Maka grinned "and pulled her off completely erza grabbed the dildo and pulled it off "I will show you exactly how deep this thing goes" erza said and put it on and Maka crawled to the other side of the bed erza chased her "get back here!" "Wait I'll jack you off instead!" "No screw that you wanna fuck around" "I'm goanna screw the shit out of you" erza caught her and pulled her back then pulled Maka all the way down to the base of her shaft Maka shouted and felt it break the threshold to her womb and her breath caught in her throat erza started moving and Maka felt it in her stomach erza reached around and rubbed her stomach she felt the bump and squeezed it at the same time she felt Maka squeeze just at the tip "oh that can't be…Is that the dildo" erza wasn't thinking and felt a tingling just before blowing everything inside of Maka who sighed "there was already so much your just putting in more" Maka said and erza fell over backwards a second later Maka heard snoring and felt sleepy herself

Maka pushed erza onto the bench in the locker room "Maka we can't now people will see us" "then let's put on a show" Maka said and lifted her school uniform skirt "besides it's your fault for bringing that here" "I forgot it was on and just walked out the door" erza complained Maka pulled off her underwear and gripped her limp solider around the shaft Erza's whole body flinched and her hips bucked against Makas hand "rowdy today aren't we?" Erza was breathing hard she had one eye closed as Maka licked around the tip she tilted her head back clenching her teeth and and cried out softly Maka grinned and enveloped the tip in her mouth "Maka if you do that I'm goanna…" erza gripped Makas hair and moaned Maka felt stuff blast into her mouth and her eyes widened she sat up and erza could see her swallowing it which only made her harder to a point it was throbbing Maka pulled off her shirt and pumped erzas shaft she rubbed the tip with her thumb and licked up the side erza gripped the bench with one hand and Makas hair with the other "goddam it baby if you keep blowing me like that I'll paint you white" "your sensitive today for whatever reason" "Maka I'm goanna need more than your mouth" Maka grinned and stood up she positioned herself over erza and sat down Maka moaned and sat down all the way and erza was over the fucking moon she gripped Maka around the waist and and bucked upward into her Maka's breathing hitched and she shouted erza covered her mouth and nibbled on her ear lobe "Maka you gotta be quiet there's still teachers around" Maka bit erzas shoulder to keep quiet until she came and screamed erza covered her mouth with a kiss Maka slumped and erza toppled her she pounded into Maka harder than before Maka groaned and laced her fingers what erzas erza thrusted forward one final time and came Maka arched her back and squeezed erzas hands erza licked Makas collar bone and bit down on it Maka watched her throat and erza took a couple huge gulps and sat back up erza laughed and Maka seen her blood covered fangs "human blood it t-taste so…" "Erza, get a hold of yourself" erza shook her head "thanks I almost lost it there this is what happens when you get me all railed up" Maka smiled and pushed erza over "then just let me lead alright" "Maka whaaaa!" Maka bounced up and down erza shouted and gripped her hips tightly "Erza was that you back there?" Erza covered Makas mouth she stopped moving "y-yeah!" "Are you alright do you need me to come back?" "No I slipped is all just fine I didn't hurt anything I'm goanna take a shower so tell coach to leave without me" "alright bye" erza heard the door closed and looked at Maka they both laughed.

Maka woke up to a sweet sensation and gripped the blanket she moved it and erza was licking up her stomach and kissed her Maka could taste herself on erzas tongue and loved it Maka leaned back erza pushed her shoulders down to the bed and kissed her jaw Maka pulled erzas shirt over her head "now erza if you wanted a treat you could have asked now you've woke me up I'm going to punish you" erza laughed and Maka noticed the red eyes "punish me if you want but I'm not erza" "I think this is cheating" Maka said and pulled the blankets up erza moved them and caressed her chin softly "I won't tell if you don't" Maka gulped and erza pressed her nose to her neck "I can smell your blood human, I can hear your heart pumping and it turns on a part of me I'd only use in the wild Maka I'm going to make you feel the best things in the world"

Erza grinned she stood up and mashed a button on her controller "your mine you little…" the controller vibrated and erza tossed it "are you kidding me I shot first!" She plopped back down and felt hands on her shoulders that slowly eased up and down going to her stomach and back up to her shoulder "you seem stressed" "stupid game is all" Makas hands eased down lower over erzas shorts Erza jumped she looked down "Maka I can't right now" "why not?" "Because I haven't fed for a while" Maka rubbed over erzas shorts she jumped again Erza took off her headphones and muted the mic while Maka slowly rubbed over her shorts erza looked down at Makas hand again Maka arched an eyebrow and slipped her hand into erzas shorts and she paused the game her hands automatically gripped the couch Maka grinned she jumped over the couch and sat down next to erza her hand was still in erzas pants "why do you have this on where you planning something later?" "Y-Yeah after I'd fed" "you were a little late" Maka said and pulled out erzas member she leaned down and erza gripped her head "Maka d- AHHHHH!" erza pushed Makas head all the way down and went rigid "come on that was barely ten seconds" Maka said and sat back up erza sighed "I'm still not used to your random attacks" she said and stood up erza pulled the shorts up all the way and went into the kitchen "obviously you were planning something for later so this wasn't that random" "I was planning something not going to lie but it wasn't going to be a surprise like this" Erza complained and opened the fridge she moved some stuff around then again Maka smirked and sat on the counter "looking for something?" "Maka what'd you do with all the blood?" "I got your blood right here" Maka said and tapped her wrist Erza rolled her eyes "you just want me to screw your brains out" "is that a bad thing" Erza sighed and gripped Makas shoulders she climbed onto the counter and pushed Maka down across it "yes it's bad that means you've been bad" Maka blushed and looked away from her "I think you have a real problem" erza ran her fingers down Makas neck and across her collar bone "what's that?" "You're obsessed with me Maka" "Just like an alpha always full of herself" Erza rolled her eyes she hopped of the counter and went back to gamming

Late Maka tiptoed out of her room and across the hall into erzas she was currently asleep out like a light Maka climbed in and shook erzas shoulders she just continued to snore happily Maka leaned down and kissed her cheek Erza didn't even respond Until Makas hand was halfway down her abdomen erza grabbed her wrist "Maka I'm goanna do this once alright never again" Erza rolled over on top of her and pushed down the shoulder of Makas shirt and took a huge bite into Makas neck she groaned and erza hugged her close Maka could see out of the corner of her eye lumps going down erzas throat and could feel erzas fangs slide out of her skin Maka looked towards her and Erzas was licking over the mark she'd bitten Erza licked her neck then her collar bone down to her navel and beyond Maka arched her back off the mattress and gripped the sheet's "you always make fun of me being sensitive but looks like your just as sensitive as me" Erza said she brought Maka closer to her and stuck her tongue inside Maka moaned and her breathing was ragged and started wiggling Erza grinned against her and played with Makas clit her breathing hitched and stuff splashed erzas face and streamed into her mouth "sweet and salty?" She thought and sat up Maka propped herself up on her elbows and tugged on the hem of erzas Pajama pants then looked directly up at her and reached into them "Maka" Erza groaned and Maka tugged them down and stroked her member "have you just started wearing this permanently" "Not in the shower but naa" Maka pulled erza down Onto the bed and straddled her hips Maka sat down and they both shouted Makas face cracked into a smile and she rubbed her stomach "erza I want you to move and don't hold back" erza gripped Makas waist she sat up completely and lifted Maka up and dragged her back Down they both screamed and Maka started moving to "it's so good!" "Erzas mind went numb and she sank her teeth into Makas shoulder and she screamed "Erza!?" Erza smiled and let go "sorry?" Maka was about to chew her out but started shaking and went limp erza felt her clenching down and she blew her load erza clenched her teeth and her grip on Erzas waist became deadly when she moved her hands Maka rubbed her side "you're so rough" "I'm sorry this is what happens when you get rid of all of the blood in my dorm I can't feed and it makes me crazy" "Bite me erza it's Quite alright"  
>I just did I'm not goanna bite you again" "fine then goodnight" Maka mumbled she scooped up her clothes Erza sat up and watched her leave she frowned "Maka wait up" "Nope!"<p>

Erza walked into her door and dropped her backpack at the door she didn't bother locking it no one would break in she rooted through her fridge and looked at the bag of fake blood with distaste "Crap I gotta make up with Maka" Erza looked at her phone and picked it up she went to the fridge and took a card off it "of course there are other options" 15 minutes later somebody knocked at the door Erza opened it and standing there was a brunet girl with a piece of paper in her hand "erza scarlet?" Erza nodded and she stepped in putting her hair into a ponytail she sashayed over to the couch and sat with her legs crossed Erza closed the door and stood before "how do you want me hon? I promise my bloods sweet and I have to believe that your rich not many people order me not a lot can afford it" Erza nodded she could feel herself drooling this girls scent was almost alluring she uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way "come here baby promise I don't bite back" She grabbed erzas wrist and pulled her onto the couch she sat in erzas lap facing her with her hand propping herself up Erza looked at her neck down then back up to her face "sorry I don't know your name" "Just call me kitty stage name you understand I'm sure" Erza nodded and her fangs grew out the girl smiled "which side baby" "do you have a favorite" kitty leaned in "you can have it any way you like" Erza moved her pony tail to the left and sank her teeth into the right side of kitty's neck she groaned and erza hugged her around the waist Kitty grabbed her arms "you can bite but you can't touch baby goanna have to give me a little more if you want that" Erza stopped for air and pulled 300 jewel out of her pocket she tucked it into kitty's bra and gripped her waist again "wow you're the aggressive type" Erza bit down again and lost herself in the flavor it was just too good pretty soon she could feel Kitty tapping her shoulder Erza let go she put a hand over her neck "well try not to kill me for a minuet" erza grinned and moved her hand up and down Kitty's back she rolled her eyes "same with all you alphas" "hey I paid for this I'm sure as hell goanna enjoy it "if you like I offer other services" Kitty winked erza shook her head "I have a girlfriend" "But it's okay for you to bite other women?" Erza growled and Kitty dropped the subject and looked down "wait what am I sitting on right now?!" Erza grimaced "I said I had a GIRL friend right?" Kitty was reaching down but erza grabbed her hand "sorry you can look but you can't touch I haven't paid" she said and moved Kitty's hand onto her shoulder she rolled her eyes and rested her head on erzas shoulder her collarbone was perfectly aligned with erzas mouth and she bit down kitty moaned and gripped erzas shoulders tightly erza hugged her abdomen closed her eyes Kitty moaned again "wow you drain fast slow down or you'll drive me crazy" Erza currently was in La-La land and couldn't be bothered with whatever she was saying "baby do it slower if you don't I could lose too much blood" Erza opened her eyes and realized she couldn't breathe a drop of blood rolled down kitties neck she let go and took a big breath in Erza licked up the blood trail and Kitties breath caught I n her throat "y-you're not supposed t-to to-uch" she breathed Erza grinned and lowered her hands Kitty grabbed her arms "what did I say darling you want more you're going to have to pay more" erza rolled her eyes and kitty looked at her she all of a sudden leaned in and planted a kiss on her Erza felt Kitties tongue go into her mouth and her hand leapt to erzas chin holding her head in place Kitty withdrew and a string of saliva still connected them for a couple seconds she reached down and rubbed over erzas jeans "you know I don't normally do this for free but your so damn fine I just couldn't resist myself" Erzas eyes turned red she hissed with pleasure "I-I have a g-girlfriend" "yeah but I bet your girlfriend doesn't know how to treat you" Kitty gripped erzas belt while still rubbing It over her pants she pulled them off and erza covered herself "excuse me you're here for blood nothing else" Erza said she stood up and pulled her pants up slightly Kitty pulled them back down "come on baby that thing is just waiting for me" Erzas member was so hard it was up against her stomach but erza shook her head and pulled her pants back in "I think it's time you go" "but you only took half of what you paid for" "Erza reached in and took her 300 jewel back "we'll call it compensation I expect the other 200 hundred later since I only used half" Erza growled and led her to the door Kitty frowned "okay come on you still need what I'm offering let's pretend this never happened" "fraid not you pretty much just groped me I told you I had a girlfriend" "Well I can't go back with only half I'll be in trouble I'll make it worth your wild but you have to finish" Erza's eyes narrowed she did need the blood things could get sketchy at school without them and she would become too weak for missions without it "fine but blood that's all I paid for" Erza sat down and Kitty sat in her lap again this time sideways "come on you sure you don't want anything else?" She said and traced erzas jawline down her neck erza rolled her eyes "I'm sure anything else would be cheating be happy with the kiss you stole" "at least let me see how big that cock of yours is" Erza gripped Kitties shoulders and licked her neck she jumped and erza sank her fangs in slowly "straight to the point with you even now" "don't talk you'll spoil it" Erza mumbled and pushed Kitty down under her with her hands pinned above her head Kitty looked up at her "so you do want more?" "In your dreams" Erza mumbled and leaned down towards her neck Kitty grabbed Erza and wrapped her in a hug "be as rough with me as you like baby" Erzas eyes turned red she took a couple more huge gulp and Kitty let her go "your times up that was seven pints" "seemed to go by quickly" Erza said and sat up she paid Kitty her final amount of 1,000 jewel" "what's this!?" "your payment what else" "Yeah but you touched me you had your hands all over me there should be an extra 300 in here for that" "yeah well I should report you for molesting me consider it a favor" "I wouldn't go that far" "you took my pants off" Kitty looked away from her "fine what do you want in order for me to get the full charge because I don't usually walk away without It in fact I've never not gotten all my money" "except this time" "I'll stand here an argue your girlfriends bound to come by then I'll tell her you had a hore over" "a blood hore and a street hore are two different things my girlfriend is well aware of the difference" "well you're paying me for all that touching" "I touched you like twice I'd hardly say my hands were all over you" "did you forget about all of that in the end?" Erza grumbled "I don't want to have this conversation anymore here take it" Erza pulled out the 300 from before and handed it to her Kitty smiled "pleasure doing business with you" Erza frowned and opened the door and closed it tightly behind her erza only took one step before she heard loud footsteps and somebody was banging at her door she slowly opened it and Maka ran in she was dirty covered in scratches and her uniform was torn to top it all off she had twigs and leaves stuck in her hair "erza I'm sorry I made a huge mistake huge I was never mad I'm really sorry I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry!" A girl with blond hair walked in behind her "Maka get your ass back here" she grabbed the back of Makas shirt and erza grabbed her arm "let her go and you might liv" "excuse me" she grew out fangs and her eyes turned purple she roared at erza erzas breathing became ragged her nostrils flared her eyes shifted to an intense blood red and her fangs grew out all the way her hair went from red to silver and she roared hers was louder and more intense the girl let go of Makas shirt and erza hugged her back closely she put Maka behind her back and looked at the blond she seemed fearful now "an alpha vampire those are rare" she gulped erza stepped towards her and flexed "run now" The blonde tripped over herself trying to get out she ended up zipping out the door on all fours Maka hugged erza closely and cried into her shoulder Erza hugged her again and kissed Makas forehead "Maka are you alright what happen?" "I was walking home from some of my night classes she attacked me, and I ran here as fast as I could I just….." Maka couldn't stop crying erza closed the door and sat her down on the couch still wrapped in her arms "Maka it's fine I'm right here" "have you ever attacked anybody before like that she was savage and…" "Maka look at me" Erza caressed Makas face gently so that they were face to face she was still in full vampire form "what you see now is me it's a part of me I've never attacked any human ever" Maka nodded and buried her face in erzas chest "Maka what are you doing?" "I miss your soft boobs" "MAKA" erza blushed Maka snuggled in closer Erza realized how cold she was Maka was practically shaking "you're lucky I'm not 21 yet" erza said Maka felt her whole body heat up and looked outside the sun was going down erza grinned "Maka are you hurt at all?" Maka frowned "I'm a little ashamed to say I fell a couple times while running I took the shortcut here through the forest" erza picked a leaf out of her hair "I noticed" She murmured and leaned back to get a full view of her Maka had a tear on her lower abdomen on the side erza put her hand over it Erzas hand came away with blood on it and she growled Maka could practically feel the anger seething off her her Maka kissed her "erza I fell she didn't touch me once" "Maka I can hear your heartbeat did she touch you?" "No I swear if you could help me now I'd appreciate it" Erza sighed and pulled Makas shirt off then her pants Maka shivered and erza went to put them in the wash she picked Maka up and took her into the bathroom she set her down on the floor and she shivered "Maka how'd you get so cold?" "D-do you know how f-far cam-p-pus is from y-your h-h-h-house" "alright honey don't strain yourself and yes I know how far it is but my dorms close why didn't you lock yourself in there?" "I-I" Erza put her hand over Makas mouth "don't answer if I can kick down the door to your room she can kick down the door to my dorm" Erza went over to the tub and started heating the water once it was steaming Maka climbed in Erza soaked a towel and put it on her head "I wish you didn't get so hurt let me see it" Maka sighed she sat on the edge of the bath erza looked at the gash "it's goanna leave a scar and give you a hell of a lot of pain unless…" Erza trailed off Maka looked up at her she put a hand on erzas cheek "what?" "Nothing no way, am I putting you through that after you got so badly scarred by that other vampire" "erza what I don't want a nasty scar" Erza looked away she placed Makas hand on the back of her neck "I want you to squeeze when it hurts" "erza with my grip I could break your neck" "I don't care I'm a vampire I have thick bones" "I'll squeeze your arm" Erza kissed Makas neck and Maka could feel her fangs scrap against her neck "erza if you're going to change me to a…" "No I wouldn't dream of it I'm going to heal you I'll be as gentle as possible" "Just like our first time?" "Yeah just like that" erza slowly Bit down on her neck But Maka didn't feel anything and Maka felt the gash on her side disappear she smiled "thank you" erza collapsed and Maka turned around and patted erzas shoulder "are you okay!? Erza answer"

Erza sat down on the couch and Maka sat on the floor in front of her and undid erzas belt "do I have to?" "Well I don't know do I have to constantly save your life now stop your talkin and get to sucking I don't have all day" Erza said and leaned baka Maka sighed and something hit her in the nose erza grinned and Maka gulped "h-how big is?" "13 inches have fun" Erza said and ran a hand through Makas hair she looked at erzas 'monster' and now regretted everything "well come on like I said I haven't all day come now" Maka licked the tip and pumped erzas shaft Erza tensed "you could always go faster" erza said Maka looked up at her and enveloped the tip in her mouth and sucked gently Erza sighed "this isn't worth my protection" Maka rolled her eyes she licked up the side and Pumped the shaft faster while licking the tip she went up and squeezed the tip slightly erza sat up a bit more and Maka ran her other head down her leg Erza jumped a little and Maka bobbed her head up and down erza gripped her hair and clenched her teeth Maka felt her grow bigger and her eyes widened She held still and swallowed everything Maka gripped around the base and sucked Erzas cock twitched and more shot out onto her face erza leaned back completely relaxed Maka stood up and pulled her pants off she looked down and Sat slowly down in erzas lap Erza looked at her "you wanna do that?" "I thought that was part of the deal?" "It is it's just….Nothing" "you don't have illnesses do you" "no just go" Maka sat down and screamed erza almost immediately started bucking her hips Maka screamed and gripped erzas shoulder erza Lifted Makas shirt and licked her nipples Maka moaned and tilted her head back "your my dirty little pillow princess" Erza said Maka nodded she was drooling Erza kissed her and then licked erzas neck Maka exposed more of her neck to erza and her moans got louder Maka kissed erza and enveloped her tongue in her mouth and that's when erza felt her clench down on her Maka screamed and erza kissed her jawline "that's about enough for a month" "A MONTH!"

Erza woke up with her arm around Makas waist she pulled Maka closer into her and she giggled "are you awake? Now" Erza groaned "yeah but I'd rather be asleep Maka smiled and rubbed erzas arm around her waist "you have to go to work" "I can call in sick today" "no way don't let me hold you here even though" Maka turned around and erza hugged her closer and rested her chin on top of Makas head her eyes turned red for a split second then back brown Maka sniffled and erza looked down "I promise nothing's going to happen to me I'm strong" "yeah but other people are stronger" "Maka all I want is for you to be here and safe promise me that" "I promise I want you to be safe" "Maka we've talked about this I can't promise you that" "I wish you could" Maka said softly and snuggled as close as she possible could erza laughed "I will take that into account" she said and kissed Maka on the lips Maka kissed down erzas neck and lifted her shirt "your well-endowed both here and below" erza tipped her head back and Maka messaged her boobs "m-Maka" erza groaned and moved her hand down Makas stomach and rubbed her clit Maka jumped and licked erzas nipple erza arched her back and Maka felt something poke her leg "erza please I don't want to wait" erza pulled off her PJ's and Makas and stroked herself just a little her member throbbed and erza hissed Maka grabbed erza and aligned her with her hole Erza gripped her hips and pushed into her Maka was so tight it was almost hard for her to push in erza pushed in all the way Maka shouted "ohhh….Erza you have to move fast and as hard as you can" "Maka I'll hurt you" "I don't care right now" Erza pulled out and pushed back in slowly Maka groaned and started moving with her only a lot faster Maka bit erzas collar bone lightly and kissed her on the jaw erzas eyes pulsed and she thrusted faster erza pulled Maka into sitting up position and thrusted up into her Maka gripped erzas shoulders for balance and arched her back erza licked her neck and bit down Maka screamed when she bit down and erza could feel her walls clenching Maka rested her head on erzas shoulder she was breathing hard erza kissed her ear and Maka wrapped her arms around her neck erza sighed "that was good

Erza rolled out of bed and looked down "goddamn it!" She stood up and sat down on the bed Maka poked her head in "erza you okay?" "Y-Yeah just umm I'm hungry could you make breakfast?" "Yeah sure what do you want" "anything" erza said quickly Maka arched an eyebrow but stepped out erza sighed and pulled off her pants she gulped "why is it so huge" erza pulled it off and tossed it in the drawer of her desk erza walked out and Maka was standing right next to the door erza jumped "Maka you scared me" "and you had a boner what were you dreaming about?" "I don't know…Stuff" "um-hummm sure"

Erza sighed and looked over the water she stood up and walked away from the shore back up to the beach house and sat in a hemic she rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes slowly "you sleepy?" a sweet voice said erza opened one glazed red eye and looked at the teenage girl in front of her Maka smiled "mind if I lay with you?" Erza scooted over and Maka laid in the hemic next to her erza wrapped an arm around Makas shoulder and kissed the top of her head "your loaded" "not really I'm just good at my job" "what do you do" erza lifted her hand her wrist had a red gauntlet on it and she kindled a flame she put it close to Maka "go ahead touch it" Maka looked up at her and touched the flames the feeling was warm it wasn't hot at all it was almost like a little life itself erza smiled and clapped a hand over the flame so it disappeared "fire magic is so cool

Looked at erza and bit her lip erza pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her Maka could feel her heart pounding and was sure erza could too Maka felt her hand creeping down her stomach and felt a lump settle in her stomach it slowly started bubbling until Maka yelped erza stopped she moved her hand away from Makas stomach "what's wrong?" "N-nothing it's just my…m-my first" Erza grinned and leaned down to kiss her slow and deep she sat back up and Maka took a breath "I'll go nice and slow I'll be as gentle as possible" she breathed and pulled off Makas shirt erza gripped her bra Maka felt her heart race even more if that was possible she took a deep breath and erza enveloped her in her mouth Maka moaned and arched her back she could feel something scraping against her but couldn't pin point exactly what erza licked further down and un buttoned Makas pants Maka felt her lick the top and jumped "erza you're not goanna lick it are you?" Erza shushed her and pulled off Makas pants she first rubbed over the top and licked her clit Maka gripped the sheets and her back arched erza grinned against her and stuck her tongue inside Maka shouted and wiggled slightly while erza dove in deeper "e-erza I'm goanna!" Maka gripped the pillow behind her and creamed Erza sat back and watched her catch her breath then pulled off her shirt Maka opened one eye and erza was leaning over her She rubbed erzas shoulder then down her back and unhitched her bra erza kissed her "I have something special just for you" "really?" Erza put her crotch on Makas leg and she felt something hard prod her thigh erza nodded "really special" she said and unbuttoned her pants She pulled off the rest of her clothes and sat on her knees Maka looked down "if you're so interested why don't you suck it for me?" Maka gulped and gripped the base tightly erza hissed "not so hard what are you trying to do break me?" "S-sorry" Maka loosened her deadly vice on erza and pumped her hand up and down it Erza leaned back Maka toppled her over so she was on top and pumped faster erza moaned and sat up on her elbows Maka squeezed the tip lightly and felt something sticky leaking from the tip erza gripped her hair 'I wish she would put it in her mouth but baggers can't be holy shit!" Maka enveloped the tip in her mouth and took erza all the way in her mouth and swallowed the tip and started bobbing her head up and down it erza tilted her head back and cried out in ecstasy Maka looked up directly into her eyes and licked around the tip of it erza grabbed her head with both hands and shoved her head all the way down she groaned and Maka felt hot liquid blast into her throat and her eyes widened she couldn't spit out and more was coming so she swallowed it all of it erza was breathing hard she leaned back and lay flat on the bed Maka coughed and swallowed the rest it was bitter but not unbearable 'wow and I thought they were joking when they said this thing was sensitive note to self believe people you buy dildos from' She thought and looked down at herself her solider was standing at full solute she frowned "great even after that I'm still hard as a rock guess the only thing left is to steal her virginity and let her take mine to I guess but…Maybe she'll back out when she finds the fangs" erza kissed Maka and licked her chin around her jaw and down on her neck Erza pressed her nose to Makas neck and took a deep breathing Erza felt her fangs creep out a little more and Maka held her in a hug erza felt her hand on her lower body and Maka sat down with a squeal Erza stopped focusing on the sound of Makas heart pound and realized she was laying down with Maka straddling her waist erza could see blood running down but ignored it 'damn it does this thing have a foreskin? Washing it's going to be a pain and oh my god" Erza got a grip just before she exploded from Maka swirling her hips "are you goanna move anytime soon?" "Just getting used to it" Ezra said and bucked her hips Makas voice spiked in pitch and she fell forward erza bucked wildly and at one point Makas whole body jumped she screamed and Erza felt her clench down Maka had waves a pleasure explode all across her body and hot goop blast into her erza sat up and bit down on her neck one second it was the best feeling in the world the next Maka was cold.

Erza woke up and felt slight throbbing pain and then she felt something else erza clenched her fist and ejaculated everything she had Maka licked up her back and sucked on her ear lobe "keep waking me up like that and we won't have sheets left" Maka grinned and reached around her torso erza jumped and her hips bucked forward "m-Maka I just came It's really sensitive" "I know just give in to the pleasure" Maka licked her neck and turned erzas head to kiss her felt erzas baby fangs erza shivered and Maka rubbed around her tip she squeezed slightly tighter and erza cringed "Maka that's to…" "It's fine" Maka said and rubbed along her base erza cringed and cried out softly Maka grinned slyly and gripped even harder erza moaned and gripped Makas wrist she arched her back inward and Maka continued licking her neck erza wiggled a little and then shouted Maka felt her grow bigger and finally pulsed with explosion erza screamed and her eyes turned red and her whole body tensed Maka giggled and erza slumped she turned erza onto her back and got on top of her erza looked at her and sat up Maka sat up on her knees and erza positioned herself in front of Makas whole and Maka sat down she screamed and erzas mind went numb she pierced all the way to her womb and it was great erza gripped Makas hips and thrusted into her repeatedly Maka moaned and gripped her arm she hugged erza tightly and erza to the opportunity to suck on her boobs Maka leaned back and erza pushed them over completely pushing in all the way to the base as hard as she could Maka screamed wiggled and gripped every time erza moved and arched her back erza felt her walls clench down and kept pumping a few more thrusts and she buried balls deep and exploded Maka

Erza sat down on the couch Maka smiled at Lucy "can't believe you agreed to do this" "believe me I'm paying a lot of favors back" erza grinned and took Lucys hand "I know you've never seen one this big before so I'll let you have the first load be sure to swallow it all" Lucy took a deep breath and unzipped erzas shorts erza tilted her head back "I wonder if this counts as incest" "I swear to god erza you better not enjoy this" erza grinned and Lucy felt something smack her in the nose she Took Makas hand and had them both kneel in front of her "I love payday" Lucy pulled out Erzas solider which was standing straight up "erza how big is this thing?!" About 13 inches" erza said and ran a hand through Lucy's hair "well go ahead Maka already knows what to do" Lucy looked up at her "well erza you're not going to enjoy this as much as you think" Lucy tied a string tightly around erzas cock and erza cringed "luce that's to…." 'it'll keep you from coming until we want you to meaning Maka and me get to cum first" erza gripped the couch and Lucy had a sly grin "oh are you about ready to burst I haven't even touched you yet" Maka wrapped and arm around erzas shoulder and turned her head to kiss her Lucy gripped around erzas shaft and moved her hand up and down it slowly she kissed the tip and then put it in her mouth Lucy went all the way down to the ribbon and then back up the other bit she worked with her hand erza gripped her head and Lucy sucked she licked up the side and took erza into her throat erza groaned and broke Makas kiss she stuck her tongue out and gripped Lucys hair tighter Lucy looked up and lucked under the ridge of the tip while Maka turned erzas head and kissed her again Lucy felt erzas member throb in her hand "erza do you wanna shot a hot load in my face" Erza broke her kiss and looked at Lucy "you evil little" Lucy licked under the ridge of her head and erza groaned she started drooling Maka moved her hand under erzas shirt and she moaned Lucy grinned "alright since your my weird sister brother hybrid I'll not make you wait anymore" Lucy pulled the ribbon free erza pushed her head all the way down and Lucy nearly choked erza let her head lift and Lucy took a deep breath erza ran a hand through her hair again "well looks like you've really managed to swallow it all" Erza said softly and grabbed Makas wrist Erzas hand went into her pants and her other one brought Lucy to sit on the other side of her Maka arched her back and moaned while erza leaned in to give Lucy a kiss and Licked Lucys neck she pulled her hand out of Maka and slowly put one In Lucys mouth Maka reached around and rubbed erzas solider she felt it grow stiff in her hands while erza made out with Lucy erza pulled back and Lucy looked down in time to see white splattered on her shirt she looked at erza "you need have got to control that" "well when my girlfriend does it it's hard not to burst" Maka smiled and kissed her shoulder "thanks baby" erza cringed and Lucy felt her poking her stomach "Really that gets you off your all too sensitive" erza shrugged and erza pulled off her shirt "what size do you wear again "DD..." "Stop there" Erza buried her face in Lucys cleavage and she blushed "erza come on don't do that" "You guys both have the hugest knockers in the world" Erza looked back at Maka "sorry if I pay a little more attention to Lucy it's her first time paying like this" "sorry if I'm broke because of how much you charger even though I should get a family discount" "you should but I've wanted your body since we were kids and you hit that growth spurt but I love Maka too I'm still wondering if this is a dream or not" Maka hugged her from behind "trust me this is all real" Lucy stood up and pulled off her pants and under clothes "this is the last thing right I hope your all your cracked up to be because it would be embarrassing if you don't make me cum" Lucy picked up the ribbon "one more thing I've seen the marks you leave on Maka and that's the last thing I need so" Lucy tied erzas arms behind her back erza snapped at her with her fangs Lucy rolled her eyes and pumped erzas shaft until it was too her liking of hardness and angled it outside her whole Lucy sat down and moaned her breathing hitched and Maka could see white hair Lucy opened her eyes and they were green she screamed and dug her nails into erzas shoulder erzas fangs sank out and Lucy slumped against her "I didn't think losing it would hurt this much" erza grinned "so you were a virgin? I know there was speculation about that" Lucy gripped erzas shoulders tighter and erza could feel moisture on her "Lucy are you crying?" "N-no" Lucys voice broke Erza kissed Lucy's cheek "it's alright if you can't keep going" Lucy shook her head "I think I'm fine now" Erza nodded and Lucy rolled her hips they both moaned erza tilted her head back "virgins are the best there always so tight" Lucy started bouncing and erza shouted she looked over Lucys shoulder and seen Maka with a dildo just like hers "oh you bought another one?" "Erza asked Maka shushed her and gripped Lucys hips Lucy looked behind her "wait it's too big to fit in there" Maka didn't listen and pushed into her asshole Lucy screamed it started low and ended high Erza kissed her and Maka started moving a little faster than erza was Lucy screamed with pleasure and her grip on erzas shoulders loosened but erza felt her get even tighter every time Maka moved and could feel Makas movements Through Lucy who was losing it "how's it feel to be screwed in two holes at once Lucy?" "I-I don't know h-how's it feel to beeeee! Restrained like that" "s-sarcastic and sluty at the same t-t-t" Erza clenched everything she groaned and Squirted Lucy jumped a little as if she wasn't expecting it and Maka grunted Lucy jumped again and erza felt her walls clenching Lucy looked like she was having a seizure her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue stuck out of her mouth Lucys whole body quivered and she finally went Limp Maka pulled out and Lucy fell to the floor Maka pulled off the dildo and tossed it Erza looked at her "come here no one can love me like you do" Maka smiled and kissed the bridge of erzas nose "I know" Maka said and rubbed up the front of Erzas penis and sat down erza bucked up into her Maka put one hand on her shoulder the other on her thigh and bounced with erzas movements Maka screamed loudly and kept bouncing Erza's thrust took on that familiar randomness they did before she came "erza I'm so close to Cumming hold out" erza nodded her breathing was hard and Maka could feel her member pulsing and swirled her hips around Maka screamed and her walls clenched tightly around erza while released everything into her womb Maka jumped and slumped on erzas shoulder Erza moved her bound arms and Maka un bond them Erza lifted her up and onto the couch and lifted one of her legs to put on her shoulder and spread her other leg wide Erza bent down and licked everything over then went for the inside Maka bit her finger to keep from screaming but couldn't stop the moans from coming through she moved her head from side to side "erza I can't it's too good" "Go ahead and cum it's fine" Maka arched her back and grabbed the couch cushion behind her "I'M CUMMING!" She shouted and Erza drove her tongue deeper inside Maka with a final scream came and fluids streamed into erzas mouth she sat up and her eyes flashed red after swallowing everything in her mouth erza passed out over Makas body Makas vision faded and everything got blurry from there

Erza waited outside the bath room Lucy came out and wiped her mouth "erza I'm pretty sure" "it's not possible!" "I'm telling you it is we read the instruction manual" "Yeah and it said pregnancy like symptoms not actual pregnancy for one there's not actual sperm in it it's just cum!" "I don't care erza somehow I got pregnant and I'm pretty sure it was you and your stupid pay now you have to protect me for free" Erza crossed her arms "is that what this is about?" "No why would I lie?" "You know what I know your lying you dirty whore because I fucked Maka that same day and she didn't get pregnant" Lucy gulped "what did you just throw up if you even did throw up Lucy you little bastard get over here!" Lucy ran into erzas room and closed the door however erza was 4 times stronger than she was and pushed it open Lucy squealed and erza growled her eyes turned red Lucy back up until she felt herself touch the bed her eyes turned green and she lifted her hands up "time out! Erza took a deep breath "give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now!" "Erza I'll pay you extra" "You don't have enough money" Lucy arched an eyebrow at her and erza looked behind her Lucy knelt down and un buttoned the front of erzas pants Erza rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucys hands "no when you mess around I get to mess with you"

Lucy tugged on the rope and erza grinned she got Lucys head with one hand and held a camera with the other "what you got for me luce?" Lucy looked away from the camera and blushed "erza please don't film this?" "Why not I want to relive the day you faked being pregnant to get free protection" "Erza please!?" Erza sighed and tossed the camera on the nightstand "fine but you better be good at this and I mean better than last time" "it was good last time wasn't it?" "Well let's just say it was painfully obvious you were a virgin from the start" Lucy moved her arms "could you untie me?" "No you thought it would be fantastic to tie me up so…" Erza rubbed herself and put it over Lucys nose "come on now" Lucy looked up at her and frowned "can't you just screw me instead I'm not into blow jobs" "Well I could But" Erza turned Lucys head towards her and thrusted into her mouth Lucy moaned and erza started moving faster her eyes turned red again and Lucys turned green "Lucy I'm goanna cum in your mouth" Lucy's eyes widened as erza pushed deeper hitting the back of her throat Lucy relaxed everything Erza groaned and pulled out she rubbed along the shaft and aimed for her mouth erza shouted and splattered into her mouth Erza slumped against the bed Lucy sat down and kissed erzas cheek erza looked over at her "I have to say a huge improvement" Lucy turned her back and erza drew a knife she passed it over Lucys neck "Lucy? Do you wanna do something else?" Lucy looked down at the knife and laughed "erza untie me" "Erza shrugged and stood up she left the room and closed the door tightly behind her Lucy laughed louder "erza stop messing around let me out of here" "I'll come back with your lunch!"

Couple hours later

Erza walked back into the the room with a tray she set it down and Lucy looked up at her "finally I'm starving!" "Alright" Erza set the tray down and Lucy looked at the food actually there was nothing on it Lucy looked up at her "you, ass what am I supposed to eat?" Erza smiled "my, cum for a week that's all your eating breakfast lunch and dinner" "no forget that!" "Well that's cool you can just sit here for a week with no food or water I'm fine with that" "wait come on don't torture me like that" Lucy said and softly she leaned forward enough to put her head under erzas chin and made a soft sobbing noise "I'm your own flesh and blood please don't erza grabbed Lucys neck "you see I would trust you but you just tried to bit me" "Erza I'm starving I can barely control myself and you know what happens to us just like you're so cold but it's not your fault I don't blame you" "Lucy shut up" Erza snapped and squeezed harder Lucy coughed and her eyes turned green "but erza I'm still hungry" Erzas eyes turned red she licked Lucys neck and moved her hand to her shoulder and Lucy felt her fangs scraping her neck "wait erza don't it'll ahhh!" Lucy shouted and erza held her head still she toppled Lucy over and Lucy groaned she tilted her head back and erza released her grip on Lucys neck her mouth was covered in blood Lucy groaned and erza sat up the took the knife again and cut the ropes Lucy freed her hands and stared at her "why'd you free me?" "Just because" erza said and walked away

"Maka ahhh…It's too good I'm goanna explode in your mouth" Maka bobbed her head faster erza squirmed and gripped the sheets her voice was breathless and she was shouting every time Maka sucked she arched her Back Maka held her hips down and kissed the tip she Pumped erzas shaft and licked it she Kissed the tip then put it back into her mouth erzas hips bucked and Maka put more effort in holding her down She licked erzas stomach above It and stuck her tongue into erzas belly button she groaned loudly and switched to grabbing the pillow behind her she scream but it got caught in her throat Maka felt her get bigger and it pulsed up and into her mouth Maka's eyes bulged and she started trying to swallow it Erza's breathing was heavy She sat up and Maka crawled forward to kiss her "I have to say erza" Maka ran a finger down the side of her neck "something about you today is different your sexy bodies even more sensitive than usual your girl parts dripping all over the place" Maka stuck one finger inside erza and she quivered "erza baby there's something I really want from you" Maka said erza recovered her breath "what is that?" "Change me into a vampire too" "You would have to give me the best sex of my life for me to go into a feeding frenzy to bite you" "Not hard I've already given you a blow job" erza crossed her arms and Maka moved her underwear to the side Erza leaned back and Maka Sat down she immediately started moving erza clenched her teeth and Maka kissed her "come on baby transform for me I'll let you bite me all over my body" Erza's eyes turned red and Maka was getting closer and closer to completion Maka held off and tried to get erza to cum with her "come on erza sink your hot fangs into my neck you know you want it my scents got to be driving you crazy right now" Erza nodded and hugged Maka she started thrusting into her along with Makas moving she opened her mouth erzas tongue stuck out and Maka kissed her erzas eyes turned red And Maka licked her neck she kissed erzas ear and reached down she put her fingers inside erza and felt an extra hard buck "whoa you must love that baby what about your clitoris" Maka rubbed erzas clit and kissed her collar Bone she sucked and left a purplish red mark on her skin it healed Over and Maka could see erzas hair turning silver "erza your so hard it feels like I'm being fucked by a metal rod" Erza nodded she couldn't even form proper Sentences anymore she could however feel herself about to….! Erzas fangs came out all the way past her chin and she bit Makas neck Maka screamed from the combination of pain and pleasure and then felt really cold

Maka wake up!" Maka gasped and sat up erza held her head still and craned her neck "Maka are you alright you've been asleep for a couple hours" "since when?" "Since that three way"

Extra note continue story from before

don't act this way I get it erza you are strong I know why you don't want me to see you in your monster form or why you never let me see you in pain I know why you hide it all from me" "Maka stop talking" erza said Maka sighed "I can't I have to say this or you'll never understand, Erza you're the most interesting complicated person I know your strong and brave and powerful and you never wanted me or Lucy or anybody to see you down you have this armor you wear your magic shouldn't be called armor lock that's just a stage name it should be called Kokoro no tenshi" "heats angle" Erza breathed "but why?" "Because you use it to protect yourself just like this bad girl exterior" Erza leaned forward "your living in your head get out of it I don't have an image and the magic stays the same" "what happened to you to make you so protective of your own heart who hurt you so badly that you have to keep it locked away like this?" Erza stood up she started walking away but Maka grabbed her wrist "erza tell me"

Really I've been out that long?" "What do you mean that long it was only a couple hours ago you took a shower then crashed in my bed" Maka took erzas hand "I'm a little scared about what I dreamed about" "what was it?" "N-nothing don't you have work?" the window burst and a guy in a black suit jumped in Maka screamed and erza jumped across the bed he blocked her fist kick and shocked her erza shouted and grabbed him around the neck her eyes turned red and she threw him out the window "I am at work come on" erza grabbed Makas wrist and another guard jumped through the window erza got in front of Maka she jumped forward and the guy pulled a sword he shoved it through erzas heart and Maka screamed the guy nodded and jumped back out the window Maka knelt by her and held erza in her arms "you can't die I loved you" "I loved you too Maka guess sometimes these things don't work out" "No come on erza you can't die please I-I still need you not just for protection but I wanted to marry you all three of us what about Lucy" erza smiled she coughed up blood "I love you both" she took a shuddering breath and stop breathing Maka felt tears come to her eyes and to make things worse erzas skin started to crack skin looked at erzas body and watched it turn to dust "ERZA!" Lucy walked in and seen the ashes Maka shook her head "she was protecting us" she whispered Lucy went and looked out the window Maka shouted but it was too late she fell to the ground with an arrow in her heart Maka watched Lucy turn to ash and only cried more

"Maka!" erza snapped in front of her face and Maka jumped she hugged erza tightly and then hugged Lucy too "what's gotten into you baby?" Lucy asked Maka rubbed her face "I just had a bad dream is all" "well want to tell us what it was about?" Erza said she lie down Lucy's brow furrowed "I can tell you're freaked about something you woke up and your heart started racing" Lucy caressed her chin and kissed Maka gently "should we have erza give us a treat?" Erza turned over "I guess I could if not to ease your mind" erza grinned and licked Makas neck "course you'll have to give me a bit of your energy" Maka looked from Lucy to erza "I'll do you one better both of you may have a whole pint" "whoa really?" Lucy asked Maka nodded "my dream made me realize how much I love you" Erza licked the left side of her neck and big into it while Lucy sank her fangs into the right Maka groaned Erza wrapped her arms around her waist and Lucy favored her shoulder and face holding her head still they both let go and were breathless Maka felt something poke her leg "erza are you horny just from that?" Maka asked and reached between them she kissed Lucy and could taste the blood in her mouth Maka reached Down and felt Lucy get hard too "so you're wearing the same one erza has?" "Y-yeah" Maka tugged and Lucy's whole body lurched Erzas body jumped "you guys are so fun to mess with" Maka squeezed Lucys tip and pumped Erzas shaft they both moaned Lucy started moving slightly in Makas hand she turned Maka to the side and pushed into her ass hole Erza pushed into the front Maka shouted she gripped erzas shoulders tightly and tilted her head all the way back Lucy clenched her teeth "goddam it Maka your ass is tight as ever guess erzas never gotten around to this whole" "I'm feeling nothing but pleasure right now her cunts squeezing me tight!" Erza said she licked Makas neck and started Moving Lucy started Moving too and Maka shouted "it's so good you guys are…..So long and thick I've never had anything that big in my ass" Lucy groaned and pushed in harder "I've never felt something this tight if I let up you'd squeeze the dildo off" Lucy reached around and played with Makas chest and thrusted a little harder Maka moved forward and that caused her to smash into erza who shouted her eyes turned red and Lucys turned green Maka screamed one final time and felt Lucy and erza blow their load Erza pulled out and Lucy turned Maka around She positioned herself in front of Makas whole and pushed in Slowly Maka pitched forward she her elbows were the only thing holding her up Maka looked in front of her and grabbed erzas Cock she stroked up the shaft and put it in her mouth bobbing her head in time with Lucys movements Erza gripped her hair with one hand and used the other to lean back she tilted her head back and reveled in the feel of Makas soft mouth and the moistness of her throat when Maka took her deep erza groaned and her tongue stuck out Maka Licked around the head and it exploded cum in her mouth Makas eyes watered as she tried to deal with the massive amount of cum down her throat and Lucy kissed her back she sat up on her knees and went even faster Makas voice rang out high pitched and laced with pleasure she arched her back and lick erzas clit Erza moaned and arched inward and Lucy buried herself all the way to the hilt Maka move forward and gripped the sheets as tightly as she could and Lucy sighed she pulled out and then rolled over "Lucy that's it your goanna cum then fall asleep?" Maka asked erza laughed "Lucy was already low on energy remember?" "What do you mean?" "Well after dying we both kind of lost a lot of energy" "DYING!" "I see you thought me and Lucy were goners, you should have more trust in us" "but I saw you both turn to ash!" "You did that must have happened after you passed out Just look" Maka moved the cover down Lucy had bandages around her stomach and erza had a patch on her shoulder "wait shouldn't you guys be in the hospital?" Lucy turned back towards her "well you passed out we couldn't just leave you on the floor like that" "oh my god are you guys okay!" Maka shouted erza scoffed "told you Lucy" "alright forgive me for being worried she fell so suddenly I thought she got hit" Erza shook her head "no Makas got enough head on her shoulders to move out of the way unlike some people" "excuse me at least mine was an arrow who got stabbed in the shoulder by an sword?" "Who gets shot by a crossbow?" Lucy turned back over and grumbled "it's more shameful for you because you're an alpha" Maka grabbed erzas shoulders as she tried to jump over and strangle Lucy "erza relax alright I'm sure Lucy didn't mean it" Lucy groaned and pulled the covers over her head Maka sighed "can I take a shower without you guys killing each other?" Erza huffed "I got work to do today anyway" "aren't you on medical leave?" "Boss doesn't know about it" "okay but please don't overwork yourself" "yeah alright take your shower" Maka got up to leave and Lucy turned onto her back "you know you could just take it and not have a penis therefore not having an obvious boner" "Yeah I thought of that just a little too late is all" Lucy tossed something and then sat up "it's so weird what happens when she freaks out" "yeah nice job altering her dreams like that who knew Maka was stronger than both of us" Lucy rubbed over her bandage "yeah who knew"

"Bet your wonder how I met the loves of my life that story is pretty interesting

Maka's horse was fast but not fast enough it buckled from a solider behind her smacking its leg and Maka went flying she hit the ground hard and coughed the solider hopped off its horse the ones behind him brought There's to a stop the officer walked up to Maka and grabbed her by the hood "YOUR Dead now girl!" "Wait let me say one last prayer" the man huffed "fine Maka bowed she reached in her cloak and broke a bottle on the ground "I need help!" all of a sudden The guard on the furthers horse screamed he fell of the horse and it bolted another guard hopped off and it checked him "he's dead sir" the officer grabbed Maka and slammed her into a tree he shoved a Knife into her stomach Maka coughed up blood "what have you done you bitch!?" Maka snickered and the guard was blasted back Maka sank to the ground and gripped the knife she hissed at the pain and felt her body raised off the ground after that everything got blurry Maka woke up in the shallows of a lake she sat up on her elbows and felt un and down her stomach no knife and no cut she noticed the bottle in her other hand full again Maka smiled "thank you" She looked to the left and seen a body floating out Maka jumped up and waded out to it she flipped the person over and pulled her to shore "hey girl you alright" Maka asked the girl appeared to have no injuries Maka shook her she bent down and couldn't hear her breathing "oh shit" after nearly running away Maka started CPR she counted out 30 chest compressions and Pinched her nose "sorry about this but" Maka breathed into her the next moment she felt hands on her shoulder and was sitting on the sand the girl was now coughing up water and there was another one on the other side of her "you alright we have to go" "Hey wait did you guys see who dropped me here?" Maka asked the girls both looked at her Maka backed up one had red eyes and red hair the other one had green eyes and blond hair the blond laughed "well looks like our covers blown" she stood up with the help of the red head Maka stood up too "what do you mean? Cover blown" "I'm Lucy heartfillia and this is my sister erza we dropped you here" "But that would me you're the one's that save me all the time" "yeah and it's not much of a chore for us" Erza said Maka looked at the bottle in her hand and stuffed it into her robe "how are you both so fast" Lucy hissed at her and Maka could see fangs her hair turned silver "now that you know about us we can't let you live" Maka gulped and started running she crashed into erza "hold on guys you always protect me" she said and backed up she backed into Lucy who grabbed her arms Erzas fangs sank out she gripped Makas head and smelled her neck erza took a step back her hands were steaming "goddam it did you splash yourself with that stuff?" Maka shrugged "it may have gotten under my skin I did cut myself with the glass Erza rolled her eyes "goddam It!" Lucy craned Makas neck and went to bite her but couldn't even get close "fuck she's made of holy water!" Lucy dropped her arms and fell back Smoke was coming out of her hands Erza took a deep breath "take her for now the Holly waters bound to come out of her system sometime" Lucy pulled rope and Tied it around Makas wrists then more around her ankles Erza shouldered Maka and everything was blindingly light Before the spots flashing in front of Makas vision disappeared she felt her body fly through the air she screamed but landed softly it was slightly springy so she guessed it was a bed "Be careful!" Lucy shouted "don't want to shake her up to much" erza rolled her eyes she sat Maka up and put a glass up to her mouth "drink it all of it" erza commanded Maka pulled on the ropes and Erza put the glass closer to her mouth "I want all of that holy water out of your system fucking drink it!" Lucy rolled her eyes and er poured one glass of water down Makas throat "erza making her pea it out isn't going to work it's in her blood we'd need a spell" erza shrugged "worth a try" Lucy sighed and left "watch her will you I'll be back with a spell Maka eyed erza "please let me go" "sorry but we can't do that" "why not?" "Just because it's the way things work why do you think that spell only works at night" Maka shrugged "I always thought it was ghosts helping me out" "No we dragged people away and drained their blood it was fun for a while but uhhh I actually can't remember what happen Lucy just kind of bombed in the water really not sure what happen there" "so basically you were paid with the enemies I called you to eat?" "Basically" "what if I paid you a different way" "well what did you have in mind? Maka pushed herself so she was sitting on her knees I've got quite the bit of money tell you what I'll pay you 1,000 for you and your sisters protection and even then you get to eat the bad guys I call you to kill sounds fair?" Erza thought for a moment "You have a deal cutie"

"Hold on I certainly do not how I talk" Erza said Lucy laughed "let her tell the story come on I rather like the idea that were vigilantes that save her when she breaks a bottle of holy water" erza laughed "I'm tempted to let this slide but well…." "Oh come on you wouldn't crush a, mortals dreams would you" Maka said erza sighed "I've got work to do so let's wrap this story up shall we?"

"You have a deal cutie but I want a little extra just this once" Erza leaned in Maka thought she was going for a kiss but at the last second erzas head veered to the side and she felt like she'd been stabbed in the neck twice Erza toppled her over and Maka screamed By the time Lucy had gotten there Erza was opening the window on the other side of the room Maka pushed herself, back up hopped off the couch and ran towards the window she jumped and Kicked erza in the back as she opened it and erza fell out Lucy ran to grab her and….

"Whoa! Slow your role ass hole its cool when your messing with words but be honest you didn't kick us out a window!" Lucy said Maka laughed "let me be heroic" "alright true story is you passed out drunk and beaten in an alleyway erza completely dragged you home asked you what happened and there's a bounty on your head surprise surprise were monsters protection in exchange for sex the end" Lucy said and got up Maka sat up and grabbed her wrist Lucy spun around and fell on on the bed over her lap "well if you wanna be that way about it" "If you two want to mess around have fun I have work to do" Erza hopped out of bed and left Maka stroked Lucys cheek "you had a boner that's why you wouldn't face me!" "I have no idea what you're talking about" Lucy mumbled Maka bent to kiss her "sure you don't" Lucy felt something touch her back "you picked it up?" "Of course I did actually you threw it at me Lucy for you I caught it" "I'm not sure if I'm lucky or not"

Erza came home and heard a scream I kid you not she threw her keys kicked off her shoes grabbed a beer and crashed asleep on the couch "QUIET! ~" Lucy covered her own Mouth Maka laughed "I think erzas back Lucy nodded and Maka pulled out she stroked herself a bit and groaned squirting all over the front of Lucy who glared at her "I had to finish you can't blue ball me forever!" Lucy Grabbed around the base of Maka and created a loop around it with her finger and thumb and kissed the tip she felt Maka get bigger in her hand and smiled she liked around the tip and took Maka into her mouth "You k-know Lucy you've g-g-gotten better at this" Erza slammed the door open "you both know how sensitive my ears are it was a really stressful day at work and you two fucking each other's brains out isn't helping" Maka put her hand on the headboard while Lucy took her deeper "m-maybe you should get a nah a D-Drink" "and what exactly will that solve if I drink my problems away I'll be on better than my mother" Maka nodded her grasp on the headboard became deadly "then just hop in on ahh on this" she Groaned Erza shook her head "rather you guys would just keep it down since you're in my room I'll crash on the couch" "we could holy shit Lucy not so…!" Maka moaned and splat inside Lucys mouth "infinitely better I have to say" Maka sat back

"Erza close your eyes!" "What am I looking at right now" "close your eyes!" Maka tied a bandana around erzas head so her eyes were blocked and pushed her over Erza felt herself fall onto the couch and Maka un-zipped her zipper "erza you're not even hard" erza shrugged she moved the bandana Maka grabbed her wrist and moved it back down "I'm goanna get your sex drive back" Erza lifted the bandana Maka grabbed her wrist again and lowered it "why do you want to keep me blind?" "Because I read that blind folds provide sexy mystery" Maka giggled erza shrugged "well I guess do what you want" Maka re-zipped her pants "Maka I thought you had something special planned" "I did" Maka said she moved erzas bandanna and erza was staring into green eyes Lucy inched forward putting her knee on the outside of erzas thighs she reached around erzas back and pulled her abdomen closer "Lucy you wanted to screw me?" Lucy's fangs sank out "you always get to have all the fun erza now it's my turn"

Maka put her coat on the rack and sighed when she turned around she jumped Erza was standing right there only she seemed taller than usual "hey erza you scared me" "did I sorry" erza reached out and put her hand on Makas shoulders Maka looked at her confused until erzas teeth grew bigger but not like fangs she had sharp teeth on the bottom too, just when Maka was about to say something erza changed into a man with short black hair who bit down on her shoulder Maka screeched and the real erza kicked the man in the side he flew into the kitchen and erza caught Maka they both sank to the ground "are you alright Maka?" "M-my shoulder" The man now looking harrier then before grabbed Erza by her neck and lifted her off the ground it stuck it's claws into her abdomen and erza screamed her eyes turned red and her fangs sank out she sank her long nails into his hand and the man yelped dropping her erza Punched him hard in the stomach and he coughed up blood she elbowed the back of his head and he fell to the ground she nudged her shoulder with her foot and the man didn't move he lay still on the floor and changed back into a normal looking Man erza shouted and clutched her side the man grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground crawling on top of her he slipped a collar on and then bit her shoulder before running out on all fours erzas body convulsed and the ground even after he'd left Maka meant to shout for help but couldn't feel anything in her body she tried with all her might to comfort erza but couldn't get words out finally Lucy Got home she dropped her purse and ran to erza who was foaming at the mouth and then noticed Maka her eyes turned green and Maka knew she was analyzing every inch of her body "Maka you have canama poison it causes paralysis you'll be fine in a little while" Maka sighed or at least she would have right now the only thing she could do was lay there and breath Lucy turned her gaze and erza and gripped one of her hands erza still looked like she was having a seizure for now Lucy only held her down her hands glowed over the bite in her shoulder pretty soon erzas random grunts turned to screams of pain her voice cracked from the pitch every time and every time Lucy cringed she continued to heal the bite until ever trace of it was gone and the only thing erza felt was pain it was so strong she could taste it or maybe that was blood from biting her cheek and lips clenching her teeth whatever she tried to do to numb the pain before but she could taste it nothing else her vision was blurry and the only thing she heard in her ears were her own screams of pain Lucy turned her head to the side thinking she was passed out and erza felt sick she threw up blood and clear stuff not to mention anything that was in her stomach Lucy stroked her Back while she did and was saying something but nothing erza could hear Maka pushed barely onto her knees but couldn't feel anything beyond that she couldn't do her body was still numb from poison Lucy looked over at her and started to move but Maka stopped her "e-erza" she managed to say stupidly, Lucy smiled "she saved your life but beyond that I'm not sure that was a werewolf that attacked you guys I could tell from the bite I'm sorry to say but erza might…" Lucy cut herself off and looked at erza limp on the floor and picked her up bride style "I know something that can save you but… It's risky" she set erza down on the couch "I'm sorry erza" she picked up erzas hand and broke her arm at the elbow erza screamed her eyes turned red and the scream turned into a powerful roar Maka felt like someone had stepped on a lions tail forget the poison she shot right up and ran to Lucy "what are you doing? You're not helping" "I'm helping more than you think! The broken bone will trigger the healing process" Maka sighed her and Lucy knelt next to erza Lucy watched her arm closely it clenched and she smiled "erzas healing this is good that means his saliva didn't reach her brain before I got here" so what now?" Lucy sat on the couch behind erza and had erzas upper body leaning against her she tilted erzas head to one side "maybe you don't want to look for this" Maka winced but didn't hear a scream erza wasn't conscious to feel it Lucy's fangs sinking into her neck Make should have seen Lucys neck move as she took big gulps but didn't it was like she was sitting there wondering what to do "Lucy are you.." Lucy let go of erzas neck and it healed immediately erzas eyes opened they were red both of them were out of breath and had there vampire eyes the collar on erzas neck beep and tightened she choked and Lucy gripped it "Maka DUCK!" Lucy tackled her and the collar exploded Lucy hugged Maka close and shielded her body with her own Maka could see there shadow framed in blue light and the air felt like static and the light bulbs exploded when the light stopped Lucy looked up she held Maka down with a hand in the center of her back and looked over the couch "e-erza are you…" "Lucy what the hell do you think!" Maka heard shouted Lucy ducked and a sword embedded itself in the wall next the pieces of collar Lucy stood on her knees and looked over the couch arm "holy shit erza do you want some help" Maka moved But Lucy put more pressure on her back keeping her down "no I'm fine!" Lucy jumped over the arm of the couch and Maka began to look over, Lucy covered her eyes "don't look" "why not?" "No if she wants to see it then let her" "erza!" Lucy snapped Maka moved Lucys hand erzas eyes were red and her fangs were just sticking out of her mouth on one side of her face you could see the bone in her jaw and the muscles in her neck the skin healed over and Maka covered her mouth erza she looked normal now her eyes even faded brown her fangs sank back though when she stood it didn't work out Lucy caught her "what do you think you're doing healing after something like that shouldn't be possible! " "Yeah well Lucy let me just say it was fucking exhausting" "Erza who was that?" Maka shouted erza cringed "can't we just forget he exists?" "Erza" Lucy scolded "I don't know his name alright all I know is he's been hunting me for a while" "really?" Maka asked erza nodded and the door burst open the werewolf was back he jumped the couch and put a collar on Lucy "erza scarlet come with us or we'll torture your sister to death!" He shouted erza glared at him "have you met my girlfriend Maka she specializes in a very powerful type of magic" Maka grabbed his head and he fell over erza laughed "dumb ass" Lucy said she pulled the sword out of the wall and dragged him out back by his shirt Maka looked at her hands and reached for erza "what are you goanna do with those things?" "Just relax a minuet okay I'm just going to make you feel better by blocking the part of your brain that deals with pain" Maka put her hands on either side of erzas head and nothing happened erza looked at her with half lidded eyes and a devilish smirk "you bastard what did you do?" "Nothing I'm immune to any mental attack I have to be so Lucy won't try and kill me every time she sees me" "speaking of Lucy where" Lucy came back through the back door and wiped gore from her face "Maka you got a towel I'm uhh kind of covered in blood" "Lucy did you kill him?!" "No I had my period what do you think?" "Why'd you kill him?" "He'd gone crazy erza you probably bit him but didn't change him?" Erza put a hand on her shoulder "isn't that what he did to me" Lucy sighed she went to a closet and took out a towel then tossed her shirt into her room "your fine promise I uhhh did the thing" Erzas hand clamped around her throat "you did that to me?" "well it was either that or die and you weren't conscious" erza gulped "I'm not sure which is worse" Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled off her bloody pants she dried her hair and then her legs Makas cheeks turned red "Lucy your soaked all the way to your panties how much blood does a werewolf have?" "I don't know ask him" "he's still alive?" Lucy shrugged and unclipped her bra erzas face now turned red "Lucy at least close the shades" "I hate the feeling of wet clothes they just stick to my skin in the weirdest way" Lucy gripped her underwear and Maka shot up "Lucy I'll get you some clothes and erza" erza looked up at her Maka put a pillow in her lap "do something about that" "erza you got a hard on?" Erza stood up and went to the kitchen she stood behind the island "maybe go put some clothes on" Erza turned around and something hit her in the shoulder she turned and it was Lucys wet underwear erza gulped and felt her tip touch the counter straining against her pants Lucy sat on the couch and looked over at her "erza are you coming?

"e-erza not s-s-so fa-st" erza forced herself to slow down but soon sped back up Maka moaned and her breathing hitched her voice was high pitched and mixed with pleasure erza thrusted one more time and they both screamed erza pulled out and jizzed on Makas stomach "erza that was fantastic" "you weren't too bad yourself" Maka sat up and ran a finger down her abdomen she stuck it in her mouth and could taste the cum she shifted so she was behind erza on her knees and reached around and stroked her cock Erza got hard in her hand and keeled over Makas other hand snaked up her leg and she put two fingers into erzas cunt erza got even harder and Maka had her lie down Maka knelt and Licked her clit while slightly squeezing her tip erza moaned and tilted her head back while Maka pumped her shaft she licked up it and swirled her tongue around the tip she stuck her fingers into erza while taking her into her throat and erzas hips bucked forward Maka used her other hand to hold her down and continued her onslaught of pleasure "Maka I'm goanna explode if you go that fast" "it's alright erza let your hot cum out in my mouth" Maka moved her fingers faster erza gripped the sheet's tightly "erza don't you wanna cover me in your cum?" Maka asked erza clenched her teeth and arched her back she grabbed Makas head and pushed her down all the way to the base Cumming with a huge shout Maka sat up and erza could see her throat moving as she swallowed everything Maka leaned down again and sucked one last time and erza flinched another rope of cum hit Maka in the face erza had her tongue sticking out and her head tilted back Maka leaned forward and Kissed her deeply erza moaned and kissed her back "Sore ga watashi no nō ga shibire itte kimashitanode, odorokimashita (that was so amazing my brain went numb)" erza said Maka sighed "what did you say?" Maka asked erza sat up "Anata WA idaidatta (you were great)" Maka put her hand on her forehead "you feeling alright after that" "I'm feeling more than alright" erza licked Makas cheek "Ningen no kabu (human cub)" she added erza hugged her around waist Maka shrugged and hugged her back

Maka hung onto the edge cliff for dear life she looked down at the rushing rapids below her and the cliff cracked she fell but grabbed an exposed root "Lucy Erza!" Maka shouted a hand appeared in front of her she looked up and it was Lucy hanging off by her ankles which erza was gripping Maka had fallen farther then she thought "Grab it!" Lucy shouted and Maka gripped her hand Erza pulled Lucy up and she pulled Maka up "what the hell just happened!" erza shouted "I guess I'm still being hunted couple of guys chased me I jumped" both erza and Lucy hugged her "don't scare us like that" Lucy said erza sighed "we thought you were a goner"

"Erza what do you want?" Maka asked she shifted around and turned towards erza but she turned her back pulling Maka closer erza licked her neck "midnight snack" erza said sleepily her fangs grew out and she sank them into Makas neck Maka felt a tug on her shirt and erza hugged her tighter and licked the last few drops that were falling down erza rolled on top of her and kissed Maka deeply "thanks for the snack" she said softly and then rolled back to fall asleep Maka rolled over "alright then"

Erza sat down at the table and took a huge gulp of coffee "aww man it's so quiet now" erza took another sip but spit it out she went rigid and scooted backward in her chair and Maka wiped her mouth "how did I not notice you doing that?" "Maka shrugged "beat's me"

"Maka get down!" Lucy tackled her and arrows flew over both of them she jumped and pulled Maka to her feet pushing her as far away as possible an explosion happened behind her and Lucy flew over her head Maka shouted and she landed hard Lucy groaned and pushed up onto her elbows she made it to her knees but then fell again another person appeared squatting Maka looked up whoever it was it wasn't erza she ran and tried to jump on the persons back but found herself off the ground held by her neck "hey she's useless I'm a vampire" Lucy flashed her fangs the person dropped Maka and picked Lucy up they took a sword and shoved it through Lucy completely Maka covered her mouth Lucy coughed up blood and looked at her with green eyes "tell e-erza I l-l" Lucy want limp and was thrown over the person shoulder they looked back and Maka and sneered "weakling" Maka could now tell it was a girl still not erza but a girl they walked away with Lucy Maka chased them "Hey!" The whirled around and slapped her so hard Maka fell she continued walking and Maka fallowed close behind they entered a shop and put Lucy on a counter tying her hands down she hopped up Lucy opened her eyes "what are you goanna do to me?" "Well take you for everything that vampire bodies worth" she pulled out pliers and gripped Lucys chin she squeezed and Lucys fangs sank out and the person gripped them with the pliers she tugged hard and ripped it out Lucy screamed and they looked at it "wow I got the root too next one!" Lucy shook her head but the person re-gripped her chin "open" she stuck the pliers in and Lucy closed her eyes her other fang was ripped from her mouth Lucy shouted something and her hair turned silver "perfect now..." she stepped on Lucys arm Lucys cried out in pain "my names Sarah McDuncan tell me where the last scarlet alive is" Lucy spit blood in her face Sara stood up on the table standing over Lucy and put a food on the knife in her arm it broke through her bone and Lucy shouted and she kicked it out "tell me where she is you stupid gamma!" "Lucy laughed she looked at her arm and spit more blood on the table top Sarah's eyes turned red "what's so funny you stupid gamma!" Lucy looked up at her "you can torture me all you want but there's nothing you can do to me that'll make me tell you" Sarah screamed she pulled Lucy up and drew her fist back Maka ran out from her hiding place and tackled Sara shocking her she fell over twitching on the ground Maka ran to Lucy who was lying on the counter she put one of Lucy's arms over her shoulder and helped her limp out" Lucy fell on the ground and immediately started throwing up blood on the forest floor Maka knelt and pulled her back up "Lucy we have to keep going!" Lucy limped using Maka for stability and they went as fast as they could back to the apartment Maka kicked the door open and erza put down her controller "holy shit what happened to her!" Maka set Lucy down on the couch she shouted even sitting on the soft couch hurt erza sat behind her "reequip!" Her wrists glowed and she was wearing blue gauntlets the water in erzas cup floated out and encased her hands Erza placed them over Lucys stomach she gripped the couch Lucy arched her back in pain but erza held her still "Lucy I know it stings but try to hold still" Maka sat down "erza who's Sarah McDuncan?" Erza turned towards her "where'd you hear that name?" Lucy shouted and grabbed the pillow behind her Lucy screamed and covered her mouth "Lucy relax okay" Lucy whimpered erza took a deep breath her hands glowed again and she put them on Lucys stomach again Maka sat down "Sarah McDuncans the name of the girl who took Lucy" erza moved her hands Maka watched her slowly tip backwards and caught her as she passed out "erza what's wrong?" "Wasted too much energy" Maka eased erza back Lucy was only barely conscious she could only hope her natrual vampire healing would heal her "Lucy are you alright?" Lucy didn't respond Maka looked at erzas face "erza can you hear me?" Erza groaned and Maka sighed "good at least you can hear me Maka gripped erzas arm at the elbow and turned erzas hand on top yellow mist passed over her arm into erzas she sat up slowly Maka kissed her gently "Thanks for trying" erza looked at her hands and the gauntlets disappeared she slumped against the bottom of the couch and gripped Makas hand "Maka can I just ask how'd you find Lucy?" "We were getting fresh strawberries from that field across the woods when we were attacked she took Lucy and I fallowed" Maka said erza sighed and tilted her head back then sat up the gauntlet's re appeared and she went back to work healing Lucy "erza don't waste the energy I gave you" "this isn't a waste it's being put to go use" erza said and Lucy sprung up shouting Lucy watched fangs come from her mouth all the way out past her chin Lucy shouted hey eyes turned green then a light purple erza grinned "hey Lucy you leveled up" Lucy nodded then passed out

So explain it to me again" Erza bucked her hips a little Maka put her hand on erzas leg to keep her still "slowly like the first time" she added "well due to large amounts of stress on Lucys body she" erza cringed Maka swirled her tongue around the tip erza gripped the cushions and Maka stopped "not yet keep talking" "due to large amounts of stress it caused Lucy's power level to…" Maka buried erza so deep her nose touched erzas abdomen and she bobbed her head erza tilted her head back and her back arched but Maka stopped "erza you have to keep talking if you want me to keep going" "it c-caused her power l-level to….Triple" Maka smiled and pumped her shaft paying extra special attention to the tip erza groaned "come on Maka don't blue ball me" Maka rolled her eyes "alright I suppose" she stood up and sat down in erzas lap slowly erzas eyes flashed red Maka rubbed her stomach her hand passing over the slight bump that was erza "okay you can…" Before Maka finished erza started moving Maka used erzas shoulders for stability "keep talking" Maka said and started rolling her hips dragging erzas movements to a complete stop "it was because of the healing the new fangs and…." Erzas head tilted back Maka's hips made a smaller circle and she bucked them towards erza instead who looked like her brain had gone numb Maka stopped and erza snapped out of it "come on you promised" "yeah this is an interrogation keep talking if you want me to keep moving" "the healing the new fangs and slight change in my power level" Maka grinned and started moving again erza moved with her "alright I'll let you cum now" erza started moving faster and harder Maka shouted and her walls clenched down on erza who exploded into Maka leaned forward and whispered "thanks' for the information" she said and stood to leave erza leaned back against the couch and just focused on catching her breath

"Lucy, are you in here!" Maka called "Yeah in my room" Maka grinned and opened the door Lucy looked up from her book and then just went back to it Maka went to the foot of the bed and went under the covers she crawled up next to Lucy and unbuttoned her pants then un-zipped her zipper "wow she's already wearing the dildo can they make this any easier for me?" Maka crawled up between Lucy and her book and rested her head on her chest "luce I want to know something" "what is it?" "Who is Sarah McDuncan?" Lucy frowned "sorry I ca…." Lucy moaned as Maka slowly ran her hand up the length of it "are you sure?" she asked and kissed Lucy gently biting her lip Maka leaned back and now gripped at the base of her shaft and squeezed semi tightly Lucy hissed the mixture of pain and pleasure was driving her crazy she sat up and went to move the covers but Maka grabbed her hand "this is how this is going to work Lucy the more you talk the more I give you and you aren't to touch if you do I'll call for erza" Lucy tilted her head back and took a couple deep breaths "s-she's a part of the McDuncan c-clan" Maka started moving up and down maintaining her grip "so what are the clans?" "C-clans are different groups of vampires within the…clans are packs t-that wa-wa-wa…" Lucy's breathing hitched and Maka stopped moving "keep talking" she scolded "within the clan's a-a-re pa-cks" "so is that where the alpha omega grading system comes into play?" Lucy nodded biting her lip she used her hand to grip the pillow behind her and Maka could see her knees rising under the covers Lucy wiggled a little and Maka realized how fast she was going she slowed a little and scolded Lucy "come on more information particularly on why she was looking for erza" "McDuncans and S-Scarlet's have long…. An L-long standing w…" Lucy hissed Maka squeezed a little tighter and she nearly yelped Maka covered her mouth Lucy groaned and Maka felt her growing bigger but stopped Lucy looked at her and Maka grinned "anything else for me?" "Erza's got a weak spot!" Lucy shouted and covered her mouth Maka arched an eyebrow she started moving her hand again "out with it then" "if you catch her off guard then" Lucy whispered something "really!?" Lucy nodded "very useful alright" Maka pumped faster and Lucy arched outward she shouted and the covers got wet Maka kissed her Lucy moaned and fell down on the bed she huffed and Maka got up putting her fingers in her mouth she walked out and erza was playing the Xbox with her head set, Maka crept up behind her and lightly bit erza on the neck Erza's whole body went rigid and she turned off the Xbox before Maka knew it she was sitting in erzas lap "now what do you want?"

Maka twirled when she stopped she noticed two things Lucy nowhere to be found and erza was on top of another vampire punching them in the face they toppled her but she managed to block their punches Erza punched the person hard in the stomach and her fist went through them she growled and kicked them off they looked down and the whole closed with a smile the guy ran at erza again and erza moved to the side and hit the guy in the back of the head he whirled around and she ducked under his flying foot grabbing it his eyes turned purples and erzas turned a searing red she roared but he roared back he landed a kick to her stomach and sent erza flying she banged against a wall and he put his arm across her throat pinning her to it "give up it's the age of the beta" erzas hair turned silver and pushed him off she drew a sword and they both slashed at each other after being cut on her shoulder erza slashed him across the chest and he fell erza dropped the sword and dropped to the ground clutching her shoulder Maka put a glowing hand on it erza cringed but it healed nicely Maka kissed her shoulder "perfect" "Maka what did you do?" "I've secured your safety and got a little revenge" Maka pushed something hard and sharp into erzas hand erza looked at it they were fangs adult fangs and they were from a beta "are these?" "The fangs of Sarah McDuncan maybe" Maka said smiling erza grinned "that's my Maka"

Erza kicked the door open she dropped muddy boots tossed a bloody sword and pulled off her wet top clothes then the blood splattered layer underneath until she was wearing nothing but loose snow pants and a white tank top which she was rapidly sweating through it didn't help that the time a vampire is most warm is at night she slowly walked to the couch and sat down she put her feet on the coffee table and took a deep breath and felt hands on her shoulders erza opened her eyes and Maka moved her hands down near her stomach "what'd you do today?" "Person I was hunting was a real pain in the ass ran all the way to mount Hakabay finally caught the bastard though" "I was a little scared when you said that you were goanna be a couple minuet's late and didn't show up" "I'm sorry I didn't account for a snow mobile and the rentals of all the gear don't be so worried I'm fine" Maka leaned down so her head was right by erzas ear "you kept me waiting you know" Maka whispered erza shivered and Maka licked the outside of erzas ear "baby would you show me a good time" Maka stepped over the couch and sat in erzas lap and rubbed against her crotch erzas eyes turned red she kissed Maka slowly and wrapped her arms around Makas torso Maka wrapped hers around erzas shoulders and closed her eyes when she felt something prod her down below she sat with her knees on either side of erzas legs and reached down rubbing over it with her hands "erza I'm so hot you have to help me" Maka said and unzipped her snow pants erza un buttoned them and slipped them off Maka pulled off her under wear and erza rubbed it along the outside touching the head to Makas clit Makas hips bucked slightly every time she did and she made a cute noise too erza pushed the head against her hole and Makas expression changed to a lust filled one but erza pulled back Makas breathed became ragged "erza don't play with me anymore" "beg me for it" erza said breathily Maka put her hand on the back of erzas neck and touched their foreheads "please baby stick it in me, tear up my insides, ravage my body, do whatever just give it to me" erza kissed her and at the same time pushed up and stuck the tip in Maka moaned as erza sank in inch by inch until she was all the way in Makas head tilted back and her mouthed opened in a big O she gasped and looked at erza "your deep inside of me now, you can start moving" erza turned Maka around and hooked her arms under her knees Maka shouted when her whole body was lifted up and brought back down she screamed and erza thrusted harder Maka tilted her head back and reveled in the ecstasy as erza wild motions pleasured her soon she felt a welling feeling from deep inside "I'm goanna cum" she cried "m-me too" erza grunted Maka could see her fangs

Lucy ruffled her own hair erza came to sit down at the table "any new jobs for me" "yes several and I'll take a couple jobs otherwise were bankrupt" erza spit out her coffee "bankrupt what I just hauled half a mill that should have paid all the bills" "not the blood bill that's what's straining us right now it seems like somebody ordered extra blood or the prices went up or something" "goddamn it" "but it's okay if we both pull this money haul then we'll be able to pay that and still have extra for food" Maka walked in through the door and dropped a duffle bag right in front of them "you two need to get promoted or a pay raise or something because what your making isn't pulling ends meat" erza unzipped the duffle and the re-zipped it fast "what did you do!?" "I got a job" "what type of job pays like this!" she unzipped it again and toppled it over the duffle was overflowing with money Lucy cleared her throat erza you know the CEO position that just got filled" erza looked from Lucy to Maka to the duffle "oh you didn't" Maka nodded "yeah I did I control your hours what you get paid and a whole bunch of other stuff Lucy can stay your advisor but I'll give you better jobs to go on" "how'd you even find out where I work?" "I was actually offered the position via email I had no idea that's where you worked" "they sent you an email?" Lucy picked up the duffle and shoveled all the money back into it "well this is your first paycheck so it will be big but you're a constant target now" "I don't mind much I was a constant target before too" "erza with how much is in this bag we don't have to take requests today" erza got up "I'm going to take a shower" Lucy sighed "wait we need to take at least one job but it can be an easy one since it's for groceries" "I'll go then see you in half an hour" erza grabbed one of the random requests that Lucy had and picked up a battle axe "you need to move fast for that one?" "I can do it with the axe" Erza shouted her body glowed and she was wearing assassins robes then left out the window Lucy picked up a request "always good to have extra money now we don't have to work so hard"

Erza ran through the allay around the back and tossed the axe she grinned when she heard the satisfying plunk of a body hitting the ground but was surprised when a foot rushed out at her from the shadowy ally-way she ducked like the matrix and the person flew over her erza turned and ran after then she stuck out her hand and the axe flew into it whoever she was chasing was right in front of her she swung wide and caught them on the back they over balanced forward and fell erza put her foot on their back "you got the money my boss needs or not? Stanly" "erza you know me I'm good for it I'll have the money by next week I swear!" "That's what you said last week Stanly you don't make your monthly payment they send people like me to hunt you down and drag you in" "you threw that axe at me that's one of 9 you just took!" "Yeah but Nekos like you have more than one life" "yeah but" "but shut up!" erza put hand cuffs on him and pulled him up she talked into her watch and they both disappeared she pushed Stanly down into the interrogation chair and then walked out the room two other people in suits walked in as she was leaving and she went down the hall and into the room at the end she sat in a chair and Maka tossed her a duffle "there's your pay for this job but we need you to track down Stanly's brother too but I need you to bring me his head" "how much?" "9,000 jewel you up for it?" "Be home later today"

Maka pretty much kicked the door open Lucy was sitting on the couch and she went over "so you're sick right?" "Maka relax" "right I don't know how to file the report for that anyway" Maka sat on the couch and wrapped her arm around Lucys shoulder she used her other hand to stroke her jaw "so Lucy wanna make use of that mouth of yours?" Lucy laughed "how about you use yours since I have the dildo already" Maka rolled her eyes and unzipped Lucy's pants "if that's what you want"

Lucy's hand gripped Makas hair and she looked up Lucy cringed "at least let me try and focus on the movie" "I said pause it but for some reason you just don't want to listen" Maka squeezed tighter Lucy hissed and took a deep breath one of her hands pushed Makas head down by accident and the tip touched the back of Makas throat Lucy instantly lost it and sprayed down Makas throat Makas eyes widened but she managed to swallow everything she backed up a little and Lucy gripped the sofa "can't believe how hard I just came" Maka stood up "goodness Lucy are you trying to choke me!?" "I uhhh no but what happen was you went to fast and my arm twitched and…" "aww shut up I'm goanna take a shower" "why I didn't even get to cum in you yet" "yeah but I like showers" Lucy reached and grabbed Makas wrist and pulled off her pants Lucy pulled Maka down and had her sit in her lap Maka shouted and Lucy started moving slowly Maka put her hands on Lucys knees for stability and moaned she arched her back and Lucy started moving faster "Lucy when you move that fast it drives me crazy!" "Maka you're so hot it's setting the dildo on fire!" "L-Lucy" "Maka!" Lucy huffed and focused on catching her breath Maka looked behind her "t-there's so much" she started to get up Lucy lifted her her up and stroked herself the last few ropes landed on Makas back Lucy put her on the couch and spread her legs Maka sat up on her elbows "your still not satisfied?" Lucy stroked herself and pushed into Makas hole Maka screamed and gripped the couch Lucy leaned forward and kissed her Maka wrapped her arms around Lucys back and Lucy thrusted into her harder and Maka screamed Lucy's fangs grew out and she sank them into Makas collar bone and Maka groaned she gripped Lucy tighter and heard a light crack Lucy grip on her collar got momentarily tighter and she came Lucys eyes turned green and she roared Maka screamed and they both went limp Lucy woke up later and pulled out Maka groaned and opened her eyes "it was so good we both passed out" Lucy nodded and got up Maka went to the bathroom and locked herself in

The horse rode fast but it needed to go faster the other horse in front of it was gaining ground another sharp YA! From its rider and it was zooming up next to the other the rider drew a sword and swept it in front of the rider next to them the person managed to duck and kicked them off the horse stopped some feet ahead erza rolled down a hill and into a shallow river she groaned and stood up her robes were soaked down to the bone and there was snow on the ground she ran back up the embankment and retrieved her horse climbing on it just as she started shivering she angled back towards Mongolia city by the time she got there ice was forming on her she knocked on the door to her apartment and then slumped against the opposite wall hopefully either Lucy or Maka was there she tried to knock again but at that point it was the softest noise she could make erza slumped against the door and it opened she fell in and herd somebody shout her name Maka touched erzas skin it was cold as ice and there were ice shards all over her robes Maka closed the door if she hadn't come home for lunch where would erza be now "no I can't think of that gotta get her out of these clothes" Maka first pulled off the assassins belt and pulled down the hood she removed the outer coat and started un-buttoning erzas shirt she started pulling it off and paused gulping erza was wearing a black lace bra Maka shook her head after that Maka dragged her over to the fire place and struck the wood with lightning it burst into flames and Maka put another log on top she ran to pull off erzas boots and grabbed at her pants "goddam it erza why do you have so many layers of clothing" Maka franticly tried to un-buckle erzas belt but it was frozen finally she just ripped it and started pulling erzas pants off she stopped when she realized erza was wearing matching lace panties and that she had them hooked Maka took more care pulling off her clothes careful not to pull off erzas underwear too once she got them off she tossed them into a pile with the rest of her clothes after Maka ran to the room and ripped the comforter off the bed to wrap around her "it's alright I got you" erzas skin was still cold to the touch but at least she was out of immediate danger Maka dug through the closet and found a heated blanket she wrapped erza in that and turned it on low after a while Erza's fingers twitched Maka knelt by her "e-erza? Are you awake?" "Erza sneezed and then turned onto her side facing the fire after a while she sat up letting the blanket fall "what happen?" "I'm not sure but you came back here on the brink of freezing to death all your gear's over there but its thawing out" erza pulled the blanket up but was still shivering Maka leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips "you keep scaring I'm putting you on medical leave okay please don't try to go to work" "But I-I'm fine!" Maka hugged erza tightly "please don't" erza hugged Maka back "I have to at least finish this job" Maka hugged her "at least let me warm you up first" erza smiled and gripped the hem of Makas jeans she kissed her neck but Maka slapped her hand "that's not what I meant!" Erza blinked "oppsie!"

"Alright Lucy if you could just lay down a minuet we'll be right back with the results" Lucy shrugged "sure" she lay down on the table Maka crossed her arms "Lucy I can't believe you haven't been to the doctor in 20 years!" "Yeah well I never really got sick so there was no reason to go plus I was in and out of the hospital most of the time" "even when you were 5?" "My training started when I was five" "what!?" "Think of it this way erzas started when she was 3" "really?" Lucy nodded and the doctor came back in she looked a little surprised and set the clipboard "Lucile we've got some bad news" "w-what is it?" Maka said Lucy sat up and whispered something to her "I see….That changes things" Lucy whispered again and she nodded "I'll prescribe special pills that help with healing there's also a cream you can use but I'm not sure if you'd want it?" "well anything that'll help I guess" Maka looked from Lucy to the doctor "is there something I'm not getting" the doctor straightened her glasses "well Lucile if you wouldn't mind of course it's your choice" Lucy sighed but lifted her shirt over her head and Maka could see wrappings around her torso "well Lucy tells me she's SP although she hasn't been for a physical in 20 years her last trip to the hospital was just yesterday we can assure she's a picture of health every time she visits I'm basically prescribing something to help heal this over" Maka looked at the wrappings and remembered a dream she had but Lucy had been stabbed through the heart hadn't she?" "Well Lucy I'll change your stiches while you're here" "I'd rather just wait to go back to the hospital" "are you sure?" Lucy nodded "well then go to your local pharmacy and pick up your prescription" she said and smiled Lucy smiled too and they left

"Since you were brave and actually went this time I'll give you a treat" Maka said when they got home Lucy smiled and kissed her on the head "that's adorable but I've got to work double time to make up for the money erzas not making what happen to her again?" "Frost-bite allover over her body" "Are you serious it's only been snowing for two days" "Yeah she was on a mission and got kicked into a river poor erza barely made it back scared the literal shit out of me thought she wasn't goanna make it"

"erza don't you want to shoot your milk into my hand" Maka asked erza moaned and she licked her nipple Lucy licked around her ear and nibbled on her earlobe erza moaned and her breathing hitched "switch" Maka moved her hand and Lucy stroked her "let it out erza spray it all over our bodies" Erza arched her back and moaned loudly and they switched Maka bit lightly and erza let out a scream of pleasure Lucy whispered naughty words in her ear and erzas mind went numb Lucy took her hand and placed it on her stomach erzas hand traveled down and into her underwear her other hand came up to play with Makas chest "e-erza if you fondle me that hard I'll…" Maka clenched her teeth and then shouted Lucy moaned and gripped erzas wrist tightly her head shot up but she started stroking erza faster Lucy groaned and erzas face cringed and she cam splatting on her own torso" Lucy held perfectly still and came in silent she took deep breaths "I win" she gasped and looked at Maka who nodded "y-yeah" and erza sat up and kissed them both and put her hand up Lucys shirt "e-erza your still hard?" erza licked Lucys nipples over the top of her shirt and gripped the other one Lucy arched her back giving erza an even better angle Lucy reached down and stroked her member erza bit lightly and Lucy squeezed and erza swirled her tongue around her nipple and fondled the other one Lucy now used both her hands and pumped faster erza groaned and one hand slid into her underwear again Lucy shouted and threw her head back her fangs sank out and she went for a bite erza moved so she missed and sank her fangs into Lucy who moaned and started drooling erzas eyes turned red and Lucys turned green when she finally came it was a screamed that caused her voice to crack Lucys fangs sank out all the way and she looked down erza released her neck and then let out on her stomach erza was breathing hard and Lucys breath was ragged and her heart was racing erza licked her lips "sweet" Lucy looked at her "m-my blood?" She asked erza nodded and shifted she lifted one of Lucy's legs and placed it on her shoulder Lucy watched her bend down and she grabbed whatever she could before the explosion hit her moving all through Lucys body she shouted and erza looked up at her she dove deeper with her tongue Lucy fidgeted and arched her back and Erza gripped her legs at the thigh holding her down erza licked up and above it on her torso and Lucy took a sharp breath in and her body became rigid she turned her head to the side and shouted with her arms by her head Lucy closed her eyes and erza struggled to keep her held down erza dived deeper and licked on her clit Lucy shouted "erza I'm goanna cum!" "Cum Lucy let it out!" Erza said and Lucy shouted her fangs grew out and she grabbed anything her hands could latch onto and erza sat up she looked at Lucy and kissed her Lucy could taste herself on erzas tongue and kissed deeper they broke apart and Lucy struggled to catch her breath while erza kissed her neck Lucy rested her chin on erzas head erza hugged her close "oh man that was spectacular" Maka sat up and erza moved she grimaced "ouch!" Lucy snorted but when she moved pain exploded all over her body "erza I think we over did it" Lucy groaned "I never thought that could hurt" she said and sat up erza cringed and managed to get to her knees she sat down on the couch and Maka knelt "you okay" "my crotch hurts"

"M-Maka not so f-fast I'm still s-sore" Lucy groaned Maka bobbed her head slower Lucy tensed and fidgeted she arched her back Maka took her deeper and licked around her shaft Lucy sat up and grabbed Makas head "I-it hurts!" Maka shot up "I'm sorry I was hurting you!" Lucy shook her head "it's not your fault I'm just sore still is all" Maka leaned forward and kissed her deeply "I'm sorry Lucy I didn't know it hurt" "it's alright don't be sad you didn't know" "but you said slow down I should have just stopped" "Maka it's alright I'm fine now" Maka frowned "I know how I can make it up to you" Maka tickled Lucys chin and ran a finger across her jaw and kissed where she knew Lucy was especially sensitive Lucy moaned and her fangs came out Maka lowered the collar of her shirt and Lucy looked at her "you'd let me bite you?" Maka nodded "I'd feel horrible if you didn't" Lucy gripped her shoulders and kissed Makas neck one hand sank to Makas waist and Maka sank her fangs into her neck Maka moaned and her body felt like jello thankfully Lucy held her up and Maka felt her take big gulps and some even ran down her neck Maka patted Lucys back "slow down I'm not goanna go anywhere" Lucy opened green eyes that were glazed over and lick the dribble that'd came out of the wholes Lucy gulped Maka looked at her "d-do you want more?" Lucys gaze was unfocused she blinked and tackled Maka who laughed

Erza grimaced in pain and looked up there was blood streaming down her face "Nothing you do can hurt me" she said laughing and felt another slash across her back she grimaced "that's enough bring her up" erza was dragged up by her wrists so that her feet were hanging off the ground and her arms were over her head "bring me the lemon juice" somebody shouted erza lowered her head and the poured lemon juice down her back the cuts from the whip burned unbearably "tell us!" erza spit in the man's face "I'll never tell you anything" "oh really? Leave us" the guards left the dark room and he turned a crank erza was lowered so her feet just barely touched the cold floor and he walked over grabbing her chin "if you don't tell me I'll be forced to do things I don't want to do" erza looked at him "if you don't release me I'll be forced to do things I don't want to do" erza said and he slapped her "you're in no position to make threats!" erza laughed and spit blood "you're not either" "you stupid girl!" he grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly erza choked and when she started turning blue he let go and he sucker punched her in the stomach erza coughed and her body went limp she chains clinked and were now the only things holding her up she sputtered and coughed up more blood he shouted and kicked a wall the guards rushed back in one of them looked at erza "maybe you should try something different" "I've tried everything she isn't talking" "perhaps you should try the last method" the man turned around "hook her up!" He shouted and walked out the guards grabbed erza and brought her to another room the strapped her arms down right in front of her was a huge machine aimed for the center of her stomach "what are you goanna do to me" "anything that'll make you talk!" The man shouted he pulled a lever and the machine swiveled around erza felt something stab her in her sides and shouted "now tell me" erza shook her head and he turned a dial erza was shocked by electricity and shouted her body went rigid and her eyes turned red when it stopped he asked again "what do you know?" "Fuck you" erza spat he turned up the voltage and erza screamed "Just tell us already!" Erza shook her head "I'll never do it" the electricity stopped the man pressed a different button and the machine in front of her started moving it lowered itself and he moved it so it was right over her lower stomach "on a male we'd place this over his golden apples I understand that for a females the equivalent would be your ovaries the machine will cut deeper into your skin the longer you don't tell us anything and the pain will only get worse because the metal will heat up" erza looked at him and shook her head "I don't care I'm not talking" blade appeared and just barely cut into erzas skin she winced the blade burned white hot he pushed it deeper into her stomach "tell me now!" erza shook her head "L-Lucy I'm sorry I'm not goanna make it home this time I'm afraid so just take Maka" erza thought and a knife appeared by her neck the man shouted and was splattered with blood

Maka opened the door and some of the guys from the agency were standing there they had frowns "director Alberon may we speak to you and Ms. Heartfillia" "Lucy there's some guys here!" Maka shouted and Lucy came in from the living room "yeah what is it" one of the men reached into their suit and pulled out a letter "on behalf of our beloved co-worker and all around delight were here to deliver a message" the man with the letter looked up he had tears in his eyes "titania erza scarlet one of my best friends is no more" Maka felt like somebody had just stabbed her in the heart she covered her mouth and dropped to her knees Lucy was completely rigid she stepped out into the hallway and lifted him by his suit "You better not be fucking joking!" "Were not we received word that she was under interrogation and killed herself with a knife to the throat instead of selling out the company" "she killed herself for this stupid company!" Lucy shouted "no I threw them off my trail for that stupid company" Lucy dropped the guy she was holding against the wall and he shouted "how could this be! They delivered your body to the CEO's office" Maka's eyes widened "I didn't even go to work today I want it gone before I go tomorrow gone you hear me erzas not dead" erza put a hand over her throat and felt the stitches "no matter how much I'd like to be" she muttered "Ms. Erza you need medical help!" Lucy ran to her and supported her weight and helped her into the apartment "both of you go back and spread the word that erzas not dead" Maka said and helped them in she closed the door and moved to erzas other side and they lowered her onto the couch Maka noticed the stitches "do you really did cut yourself?" "Yeah I was hoping to die but they didn't quiet want that gave me stitches cinnamon and then dropped me in Makas office" "why cinnamon?" "Because cinnamon makes us change" "so you healed" erza nodded and they hugged her "don't go dying on us" Maka whispered

"Who's a cute little baby!" erza picked him up and the baby giggled while touching her face "what's so funny Brandon what's so funny huh?" He laughed more and giggled erza gave him a raspberry and he giggled Maka smiled and erza handed him over "isn't he adorable" Erza nodded and Lucy passed her a girl "Samantha's just as cute" Lucy said and erza rocked back and forth "they both beautiful children when do we have to take them back?" "My sister thinks I'm responsible enough to watch them for one whole day" erza handed Lucy Samantha and stepped towards the door "where are you going?" Maka asked she had the baby in arm and was holding a bottle in its mouth with the other "to the bar?" Erza said unsure Lucy walked over and set Samantha down she was about 3 unlike her infant brother and walked over to her toys "no you're not you have to help us take care of these kids" Lucy said erza looked from the baby the toddler "I think you guy's got it" "erza you're not thinking of being a dead beat dad right?" "Wait says what?" "Don't be a dead beat I want you to stay here if you do then when the kids are gone I'll….uhhh" Maka walked forward and whispered to her and grabbed erzas cock through her pants "I'll stay for as long as you guys need me!" Erza said Maka smiled "good now here finish feeding this guy" Maka said and placed Brandon in her arms she gave erza the bottle and went to pick up Samantha Lucy went and cut up banana slices she put them in the tray of Samantha's high chair "what do you say?" Maka asked "thank you!" she said and picked up one of the banana slices and started eating erza but Brandon in his crib and he put his thumb in his mouth to sleep and somebody knocked at the door Maka when to get it and another brunet walked in "Maka thanks for watching them I know I thought it would be longer but it turns out I don't need you to watch them anymore my husband's got a day off" Maka smiled "not at all" Makas sister picked up Brandon and took Samantha by the hand "I will come back for all this stuff just leave it for m" "oh why that when I could just have Lucy or erza take it down" erza groaned and Lucy disappeared erza walked by and picked up the high chair when she passed Maka she stopped to whisper "I'd better get extra for this" she said and super sped the crib disappeared and the high chair and lastly all the toys "thanks for leaving your doors unlocked" erza said Makas sister eyed her "Maka you live with monsters?" "Is that a problem?" Maka asked her sister shook her head "no it's just….Well nothing I love you I'll see you later" she said and left Maka narrowed her eyes and Lucy re appeared "I hey guy's" Maka rubbed erzas stomach she even moved her shirt erza pulled her to the couch Lucy snapped and disappeared again Maka laughed and continued rubbing erzas abs "you want it now or later?" "Now would be nice but I want you to do something else too" Maka looked up at her "what is it?" erza grinned.

Maka walked out of her room wearing a nurse outfit that was at least 2 sizes to small she walked over to the couch she shook out a pill in her hand and held it between her teeth she sat in erzas lap and kissed her deeply rubbing her body against erzas and moaned into her kissed she pushed the pill into erzas mouth and made sure she swallowed it "so you really like dressing up like this?" "yeah it turn's me on so much" Erza shivered and Maka felt something below smack her in the stomach and looked down erza clenched her teeth and Tried to push back down "Maka I'm sorry you know I don't just get hard like that out of the blue" "it's fine I gave you a Viagra, well half of one" erza hissed and Maka could feel her member throbbing under her shorts and knelt she intertwined her hand with erzas and used the other to tug down erzas shorts she groaned and her member stood so stiff it was flat against her stomach Maka bent It forward so she could get her mouth on it and then took erza deep into her throat erza shouted she licked up the side of erzas cock and took it into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip erza moaned and gripped Makas hand tighter Maka came back up and pumped it with her hand erza moaned and arched her back and threw her head back and her mouth hung open Maka reached into her outfit and pulled out a bottle "w-what's that?" "Lube that's supposed to tingle" Erza sat up and Maka opened it "M-Maka do you really want that?" Maka looked at the bottle and tossed "it not really instead I'll use a condom" "why the condom? There's no sperm" "I've never put one on before ever" "so this is you experimenting?" Maka nodded and opened up the wrapper for the condom with her teeth and pulled it out she started to put it on but erza stopped her "that's upside down" Maka blushed and turned it over she slipped it over erzas cock and and pumped her shaft erza moaned though Maka pulled it off "what's the point of this?" "Experimenting" Maka said and kissed her Maka squeezed her hand "well I for one just want to cum" Maka smiled and sat on her knees above it Erza lined her cock up and brought Makas hips down on her "now that's the stuff"

"l-Lucy that's to intense" Erza moaned Lucy bobbed her head even faster and erza gripped the sheets her back arched involuntarily and Lucy swallowed hard she sat back and pumped erzas shaft she used both hands and another rope of cum came out and hit her cheek she wiped it into her mouth and sighed pumping it slowly erza ran a hand through Lucys blond hair and rubbed the fake cat ears on top of her head she also reached around and played with the tail sticking out of her asshole Lucy moaned and her whole body shook erza grinned and moved it more Lucy moaned and arched her fangs sank out erza giggled slightly and Lucy quivered "come on Lucy say it" "I-It's embarrassing" "come on" Lucy sighed "screw me hard sempi!" She said in a sexy voice Erzas solider stood at full solute Lucy looked down and narrowed her eyes "you dirty pervert" "it's all about the costume" erza said and moved Lucy so she was on her hands and knees and she picked up the chain for the collar she was wearing and stood behind her Erza turned up the vibrator that was in Lucys ass and she shouted "e-erza that's too intense I-I'm goanna cum!" "Hold it in luce" Erza whispered and tugged on the chain Lucy choked erza loosened it and pushed the upper half of her body to the ground so only Lucys butt was in the air erza stroked herself a little and stuck it into Lucys cunt she screamed and bit a pillow "erza please move I can't take it anymore move" Lucy said her voice laced with pleasure erza tugged on the leash "start crawling" Lucy clenched her teeth and shouted the Vibrator was still going erza gripped the junction of her thigh and waist with her other hand and squeezed Lucy screamed from the pain "what did I just say start crawling" Lucy pushed onto her hands and knees again and crawled forward erza walked behind her and thrusted Lucy shouted something and threw her head back erza tugged on the leash and she choked "don't you cum yet! Keep crawling" Lucy crawled around the sofa and through the kitchen when she was rounding the dining room she collapsed and erza finished her off Cumming directly on her face erza tugged on the lease again Lucy choked "Lucy up you go don't you want to cum again?" Lucy looked up with green eyes and nodded Erza knelt by her and turned Lucy over she lifted her legs so that her ankles were buy her head and Lucy fidgeted "wait erza not like this, this position is embarrassing" Erza moved the costume to the side and Licked Lucys clit Lucy arched her back and turned her head from side to side she moved her tongue inside and moved the vibrator at the same time Lucy arched and screamed so loud erzas ears rang she went limp and erza let her legs drop she put one on her shoulder and and pumped herself up "Lucy 13inches coming at you" "Wait that's to big!" Erza pushed in and Lucy clenched down hard and her whole body convulsed erza started moving hard Lucy shouted "E-Erza your so b-big it almost h-hurts" erza moved more intensely she leaned forward and Thrusted deeper her hips Mashed into Lucys and Lucy felt her break the threshold to her womb erza moaned and moved up and down inside her taking the opportunity to pull the chain leash Lucy sat up slightly when she tugged it and erza licked her neck and kissed her while thrusting as hard as she could Lucy screamed and her eyes turned green her fangs sank out erzas eyes turned red and hers sank out to she Bit Lucy on the shoulder hard Lucy moaned and blood streamed down her shoulder erza started thrusting randomly and erza came Lucy Screamed gripping erzas shirt "T-There's so m-much" she said her eyes were glazed over her breath caught in her throat and erza pulled out and could see that Lucy still had a bite on her shoulder erza stroked herself and let out two ropes on her stomach she stood up and went into the bathroom

"Erza wake up baby" "erza" Maka licked erzas ear and Lucy licked down her neck erza opened red eyes and Maka moved her hand up and down her stomach slowly lifting her shirt Lucy ran her hand over Erzas muscled stomach and kissed her belly button Maka slowly lowered her hand into erzas pants and gripped her shaft and erza lost it.

Maka was hanging upside down she was upside down and wet and passed out erza laughed but Lucy hit her arm "you jerk look what you did!" "I didn't do anything actually I saved her life" "there's a hook in her foot I'd hardly say saving" "well maybe if you weren't such a dumbass she wouldn't have fell in" "I clearly said there was a shark" "yes and she clearly said she wanted to wrestle a shark!" "The woman's 25, I didn't think she was serious about it!" "Yeah well hey we've got a mammoth shark now" erza turned around and looked at the shark that was taking up a good portion of the boat erza shrugged "how much you think we'll get for that?" "Wait For Maka or, for the shark?" Lucy asked "I don't know both?" Erza said unsure and Lucy smacked the back of her head "baka" she muttered and jumped up to the claw that was holding her she grabbed Makas ankle and tugged the hook out then started swinging her "erza I'll pitch you catch" erza nodded and lifted her arms Lucy swung Maka towards the boat and dropped her Erza walked forward and caught her body bride style setting her down on the floor she hit the side of Makas face lightly "Maka now's the time to stop messing around" Erza bent down and listened Maka was breathing she was going to start CPR but Lucy just kicked her side and Maka shot up coughing up water Lucy knelt and patted her back "man humans are fragile" erza nodded But Maka grabbed them both "did I get it!" Erza moved to the side and Maka seen the shark she whopped and stood up but immediately fell again "what's wrong with my foot?!" "Well technically erza punched the shark in the nose blood came out and she tossed it on board then hooked you by the foot to bring you back up here" "wait what?" "Maka looked from one to the other "I don't understand didn't I bag that shark?" Lucy shook her head "you got bashed in the back of the head with its tail fin and passed out" "goddam it!"

"What time do you think you'll be back?" "Lucy shrugged then realized she was in a phone call "I don't know couple hours like I said this guy's walking around all I have to do is shoot him" Lucy said and looked through the scope of a sniper she was set up on a building and was talking into a blue tooth "no I can't pick up milk!" "Come on Lucy were all out and I don't have anything for my cereal!" "Have erza do it" "erzas not here she's on an undercover mission and turned her phone off" "fine I'll grab some" Just before Lucy finished her target moved into the scope she aimed and shot "what was that?!" "A gun, I'm on my way to pick up that milk"

Lucy came in and set a gallon of milk on the counter Maka came out and turned on the TV it was on the news "In recent news tom a man suspiciously dropped dead today in a dark alleyway police say he had a single gunshot wound in the back of his head they will release more information later" Maka crossed her arms Lucy set the sniper Riffle on her shoulder into its holster above the door and tossed her the milk "I got it just like you asked

Erza moaned she arched forward Lucy smiled softly and took more of her in Erza keeled forward and shouted "l-Lucy baby! I'm gonna" erza gripped Lucy's hair tighter Lucy took a deep breath through her nose and bobbed her head slower erza moaned and her body convulsed Lucy sat back and swallowed she Kissed erzas stomach back up to her jaw Erza moaned and laid on her side Lucy kissed her jaw and reached between them Erza moved her hips a little she kissed Lucy hard on the lips and messaged her boobs Lucy moaned and shifted so Erza was on top and felt Erza positioning herself "slow right?" Lucy said Erza nodded and pushed in Lucy shouted and Erza moaned she moved slowly Lucy grabbed her and pulled her down Erza licked her ear and the door opened behind them Lucy sat up and Erza looked back Maka dropped the bag in her hand "Lucy Erza you guys are w-what's" "Maka I swear we were gonna invite you for a three way but" Lucy cut off Erza was now across the room with her underclothes on "hey she told me she was single" "erza I'm not with Maka!" Lucy shouted Erza put her hands up and grabbed her clothes opening the window "I'm not taking any chances

Erza and Lucy were both passes out Maka lifted Erzas wrist she was hot her fever was at 104 and climbing Lucy's was about the same Maka paced back and forth she didn't really know what to do Erza had told her this would happen and that she shouldn't worry but this was worrying while Maka was deep in thought Erza opened her eyes they were a lack luster red she made a whimpering noise that Made Maka feel even worse she knelt and took Erzas hand "Erza are you okay?" Erzas hair was glued to her face and forehead due to the amount she was sweating "w-wa" "Water?" Maka asked Erza gave a week nod Maka got up and went to the kitchen she came back with a water bottle and helped erza sit up slightly so she could swallow without choking erza whimpered again "my b-back" she said Maka arched an eyebrow "you wanna lay on your back?" Erza shook her head "hurts" "oh you wanna lay on your stomach" erza nodded weakly Maka had never seen her so vulnerable before it was kind of scary to think a fever could put erza down but not being run through with a sword. After Maka had helped Erza lay on her back she noticed something weird going on under her shirt and lifted it "erza what the hell is this!" Maka shouted because where erzas shoulders shoulders met with her spine there were two huge bumps Maka went over to Lucy and checked she had the same bumps and they were huge, suddenly while Maka was checking Lucy Erza let out a blood curtailing scream that made Maka cringe she ran back over "erza what's wrong?" Erzas hands gripped the couch and Maka could see the strain in her face pretty soon every muscle and vein in Erzas arm could be seen from how hard she was clenching she was now on her hands and Knees and tried to get up she managed to get off the couch but fell screaming in agonizing pain her eyes were red and her pupils couldn't decide wither they wanted to be large or small Maka parted her lips and could see her fangs already growing that meant this was some real pain Erzas eyes widened she arched like a cat and screamed again Maka knelt she didn't want to pat her back because of the bumps which had somehow gotten bigger Erza shouted and threw up Maka thought she might pass out from the pain and erza wished she could her vison was blurry as all hell and the constant sweat didn't help one final push and it all went away Maka jumped back because the bumps tore open her skin and Big black bloody wings sprouted plus a tail Erza sat back breathing hard and tilted her head back against the couch Maka came over "umm Erza are you aware that you just grew wings and a tail"

"Oh….God!" Lucy shouted she grabbed erzas red mane and threw her head back Erza sat up and looked at her with Red eyes Lucy's turned green and erza kissed her hard Thrusting harder Lucy shouted as loud as she could "erza it's so good it almost hurts!" She said Erza lifted her legs up in order to go deeper and pistoned her hips Lucy arched her back and gripped the sheet's tightly her fangs sank out and Erza leaned down to bite her neck gently and scraped her fangs on Lucy's neck and thrusted in especially hard Lucy's voice spiked Erza licked her lips and and pounded hard Lucy's green eyes pulsed and her back arched hard her toes curled and her knees bent Lucy tilted her head Baka and screamed Cumming hard Erza pushed forward more holding Lucy's slightly raised hips and clenched her teeth she let out a shuttering moan and Came inside

Erza pulled out and Lucy sighed she sat up "you came so much and inside too" Erza was trying to regain her breath Lucy smiled and sat up to kiss her "do you want more?" Erzas eyes turned red again and Lucy smiled "well come on"

Lucy's head was pressed to the mattress and Erza was hammering into her Lucy moaned Erza reached and Griped her boobs she bent over and Licked up Lucy's spine and Bit into her shoulder Erza growled and Lucy whimpered her knees gave out and Erza was pounding her into the mattress Lucy quivered and sank her teeth into the pillow in front of her with the speed and intensity Erza was going at it was slightly painful but she decided to let Erza enjoy herself and it was only slightly painful for her Erza growled and Pulled Lucy up Lucy was sitting on Erzas knees while she thrusted up into her asshole she shouted in ecstasy at the increased depth and Erza fondled her boobs while sucking on Lucy's neck Lucy shouted and erza Made a noise that was between a choke and a groan and Lucy felt hotness blast into her and came instantly

Lucy Grinded up against Makas body "Maka you're so fucking hot right now I can't stand it I need you inside me" Lucy said while initiating another hot kiss Maka Kissed her neck feeling her up and Moaned nodding and unclipped her Belt Lucy un buttoned and unzipped her pants and reached in Pulling out Makas Cock she moved her underwear and lifted her skirt Maka moaned and Lucy shuddered she started moving and they both shouted loudly moving to

Erza shouted Mirajane held her wrists above her head "please don't do this!" Erza said Mirajane's blue eyes glowed "I've wanted you since the day I met you and now you'll finally be mine Titania erza scarlet" Erza closed her eyes and Mirajane tied her wrists and started to pull down her pants "m-Mira please" Mira pulled the cover's over her head and reached into Erzas boxers "I've known for a while you had the fantastic toy on you well you're not the only one" Mirajane said and took erza into her mouth Erza shouted "Stop!" She arched her back and couldn't hold back a moan Mirajane looked up at her "try to cum it'll make you relax" she said and smiled closing her eyes "so this is erza she's really big and….Sweet" Erzas breathing quickened and she let out a choked shout that was kind of like a grunt Mirajane sat up pleased with her work Erza was red in the face and looked over at Mirajane "now will you let me go?" "Oh erza were just getting started" Mira said she crawled forward Kissing Erzas toned abs and the muscles of her arm and Licked her neck Erza arched slightly and Mira reached down to Grab her cock and stroked it Erza shouted her eyes closed and she threw her head back in ecstasy Mirajane nibbled on her ear lobe gently Erza's breathing became heavy and her moan's became lusty and full of heed she soon lost it Mirajane turned erzas face and Kissed her bringing Erzas tongue out to dance Erza was breathless and Mirajane sat up she started unbuttoning Erzas blouse "please stop this" erza said her eyes were red Mira pecked her lips "but you like it admit it and if you won't your body will" Mira said Erza felt her squeeze and shouted in response Mira giggled and continued to unbutton her shirt Erza bit her lip Mirajane kneaded her breast's gently pinching her nipples and Bent to suckle on one Erza tilted her head back Mirajane put her hand on Erzas leg and it crept inward Erza screamed "that hurts!" She shouted "sorry my love you'll have to bare it your still a virgin here" Erza shook her head "if you go any further I won't forgive you" erza said Mirajane grinned "you weren't going to forgive me anyway" she said and unzipped her pants Erza tried to move but Mira had a firm grip on her hips "Please! STOP!" Mirajane's hips moved forward and Erzas breath caught in her throat Mira leaned down and kissed her playing with Erzas chest and slowly started to move Erza broke the kiss to scream Mira covered her mouth "try to bare it Titania it won't hurt for long" Mirajane said Erzas eyes stung with tear's Mirajane stopped moving and cut her wrist's free she still held them herself but Erza gave no struggle Mira finally moved the hand from over her mouth and Gripped both Erzas hips she leaned forward and went faster she went forward especially deep and Erza let out a grunt as her back arched Mirajane kissed her neck and breathed out slowly Erzas back relaxed and she now lay flat Mirajane buried her face in Erzas shoulder "hope you enjoyed that" Mirajane said and kissed her Erza's expression was blank Mirajane pulled out and turned erza onto her hands and knees, Erzas head rested on the pillow while Mirajane pushed into her Erza shouted in pain and bit into the pillow clutching the sheet's tightly when suddenly Erza felt something good a groan of pleasure escaped her lips Mirajane smiled and pulled her to sit up Erzas arm wrapped around over her head and her body was quivering Mirajane continued to thrust and Kissed her "M-Mira" Erza moaned Mirajane's eyes blazed and she thrusted harder moaning Erzas name Erza's back arched and it was like her body gave out she fell back onto her hands and knees and Mira turned her back into missionary lifting her leg's Erza squirmed under her from the intense pleasure "M-Mira s-stroke it for me" Mirajane looked down and Gripped Erzas stiff cock pumping her shaft with her whole arm Erza shouted again "god i…I think I might….AH!" Mirajane felt Erza clench down on her and shouted hugging her tightly. They both lie still out of breath Mirajane spooning behind erza who had a blank expression. Mirajane sat up "well?" "What?" Erza snapped Mirajane nibbled her ear "you know what" "I…" Erza was silent Mirajane turned her face so erza was forced to look at her "you liked it didn't you" Erza averted her eyes and Mirajane kissed her getting on top of her in the process Erza felt Mira bring both her wrist's above her head holding them there with her hands "tell me Titania did you enjoy this?" Erza blushed hard, "it's okay if you did, I'll give you more if you admit it" Mirajane said Kissing her stomach Erza clenched her teeth "i…I Liked the dirty thing's you did to me" Erza said Mirajane smiled "now that's a good girl"

"Erza I'm back" Mirajane shouted she closed the door with her foot and went into the room she went and sat on the bed Erza opened her eyes and Looked at her "I was sleeping" "don't you want food?" Mira asked erza nodded Mirajane put a bag of fast food down on Erzas stomach Erza sat up and grabbed it "thanks" "you're welcome" Erza moved the bag and Moved Mirajane's too she crawled forward slightly and put her hand on the side of Miras face Mirajane looked at her "Erza?" "Mirajane i…" Mira smiled" "lay down okay"

Erza shouted Mirajane looked up at her and swallowed hard while Erza struggled to catch her breath Mirajane kissed her lower stomach above it and smiled Erza sat up blush covering her cheeks and nose Mirajane kissed her Erza stood on her knees Mirajane rubbed her hips Erza gulped "would you go slow?" She asked Mira smiled "You control it" Erza sighed "o-okay" she started to sit down slowly eventually she was sitting down on Mirajane all the way "y-you're in so deep!" Erza said and tilted her head back her face was red Mirajane twirled her hips slightly and Erza shouted her hands clenched into fist's "t-that hurt" she said softly Mirajane arched an eyebrow "Erza this isn't something you can just take a break from and expect it not to hurt" she said Erza heaved and looked at her "well it shouldn't hurt this bad" she said Mirajane sat up and hugged her Erza rested her head on Mira's shoulder and hugged her "you promised to be gentle" Mira grinned "did i?" She asked while thrusting hard enough to where Erzas head left her shoulder for a brief moment she hugged Mira tighter and squeezed her eyes shut as Mirajane moved more faster and faster and more intense "erza s-stop tensing" Mirajane moaned Erza opened her eyes "I can't" she said and hugged tighter Mirajane's movements slowed but they were just as intense Erzas face twisted into one of pleasure and she shouted out now moving with Mirajane who moaned and leaned back rolling her hips she thrusted upward and Erza moaned Mira stopped moving and laid her down thrusting into her "M-Mira you're so good!" She shouted Mirajane leaned over and kissed her "o-oh Erza I'm…Gonna!" Mira tilted her head back thrusting haphazardly and thrusted hard one final time before Cumming Erza shouted arching her back and Mirajane kissed her Erzas arms wrapped around her and moaned her name Mirajane backed up and pulled out Erza sat up and kissed her "your so mean Cumming inside me like that" "sorry I just couldn't control myself" Mirajane said and kissed her back erza sighed "I suppose it can't be helped"

Erza gripped Mirajane's hand tighter and arced her back shouting Mirajane sat up "there now can you go to bed?" Erza looked at her out of breath "well I mean you haven't….You know" Mira laughed "I see…You don't have to though…" She said "but what if I want to" Erza asked and Kissed her jaw she Kissed her neck and went down to her stomach "e-erza" Mirajane moaned breathless Erza intertwined their fingers Mirajane arched her back and squeezed tightly Erza closed her eyes and bobbed a little faster Mira groaned and her breathing quickened Erza hummed sending pleasurable vibrations down her shaft and kissed the tip she to Mirajane back into her mouth and put her hand on Miras leg it crept inward and Mira shouted she sat up more "e-erza not there" Erza pushed her finger in deeper and Mira yelped Erza's eyes widened and she sat up and covered her mouth Mirajane fell back down to the mattress Erza looked over her "y-your still!" Mirajane looked down "don't worry about it" Erza rolled her eyes "your mouth say's no but your body's telling me yes" she said and leaned down Mirajane bit her lip and let out a shout laced with pleasure erza added another finger and stroked her "e-erza not so de- Ahh!" Mirajane shouted in ecstasy Erza moved her finger's in and out faster Mirajane arched hard moaning loudly Erza knelt and took Mirajane into her mouth and sucked gently Mirajane gripped Erzas head Erza looked up at her and sucked hard Mirajane's pupils got smaller and her hips bucked forward she shouted and Erzas cheeks swelled she accidentally pushed her fingers in all the way and Mirajane came again Erza sat up and Mira came again and a fourth time "holy shit" Mira huffed and lay flat Erza swallowed the last bit of cum in her mouth and smiled "well that did the trick"

Mirajane stretched and looked down "shit" She muttered and looked next to her Erza was at work by now she sat up and put her feet on the floor as soon as she did the door opened Erza came in and face planted onto the bed "I'm so stressed" Mira grinned "oh really?" She asked Erza nodded "these thieves tried to steal from that old lady's shop again!" She said Mirajane frowned "oh no" "yeah poor Ms. Monroe on top of that these guy's tried to blow up a bus being me is stressful" "that was stressful?" Mira asked Erza shrugged "it was the amount of people not what happened really" Mira crawled over to her and rubbed Erza's back "aww I uhhh just woke up" Erza arched an eyebrow "oh really?" She asked turning over Mira nodded and Pinned Erzas wrists above her head Erza looked down "really Mira?" "What with your sexy body it's hard to to wake up ready for action" erza blushed and looked away from her Mira turned Erzas face back and Kissed her releasing her wrist's Erza smiled "I would but I don't really have time I'm on Lunch break" Mira Kissed her neck " you have an hour right…That's more than enough time"

Erza sat up slightly Mira slowly pushed her shoulders back down "chill" she hummed and Kissed Erzas check she was out of breath Mira laughed and looked over at the side clock she turned it around and pushed her hips forward Erzas hand Gripped her arms and her back arched she moaned hotly and relaxed slightly Mira bent to kiss her neck Erza struggled to regain her breath "man you came just from that?" Mira whispered "shut up" Erza muttered Mira giggled and moved her hips backward slowly Erza made a noise between a moan and a shout and gripped tighter Mira Moved faster and Erza Shouted she hugged Mirajane's body tightly Mira's movements became haphazard and careless she let out a small shout and Erzas back arched involuntarily and she opened her mouth to shout but nothing came out Mirajane breathed out slowly and erza sat up and Kissed her Mirajane Moaned into the kiss and Erza rolled them over so she was now on top Erza kissed her collar bone and further down

Mira Gripped erzas head and tilted hers she leaned back and her hips bucked forward Erza closed her eyes and tried to swallow and Mira pulled out.


End file.
